Playing by the Rules
by MsZola
Summary: He thought he found 'the one'. She thought she had a secret to keep. "He wished that it didn't take a life threatening situation to bring them closer" When faced with life's many obstacles, how closely will the play by the rules? {Alternative Beginning} Follow me on twitter @mszolafanfic
1. Elevator

"I expect to see both you and your girlfriend tomorrow night. Don't let me down. It's about time we all got better acquainted" Richard looked at his boss with an expression that was neither worried nor happy. He regretted ever speaking of her name. At the time they were a _thing_ and he was more than overjoyed to call her his girlfriend but as the month grew on their relationship distanced.

There was no more spark, nothing that was remotely worth going home for. And so he ended it like any average guy would do. But here's the catch. His boss wants to meet _her_ and this could unfold a whole load of problems.

"Sure. We'll be there"

_What was he saying?_ He knew for a fact that _she _wouldn't be there and yet his mouth just kept talking and he's just dug himself a deeper and deeper hole that he's gonna have a hell lot of trouble getting out of. His boss smiled as she walked away, feeling satisfied that finally she would see Richard's girl. He watched as she strode away but he wasn't really there. _Should I tell her that she won't be coming, make up some excuse for her absence?_ The thought crossed his mind several times until he ended up with a repetitive loop of nonsense. He couldn't just say no now, what would she think? Being in a job like his was all about keeping up appearances and if he wanted to remain in the job, he had to continue doing just that.

He lay back on his desk chair as he laid his legs onto the table in front of him. He was a writer at one of the most famous fashion magazines in New York and because of that there was a large weight on his shoulders. It felt like if he let one person down, he would be letting the whole team down. It was pathetic really how he felt like everyone's opinion rested on this one decision. He would have hoped that he had better sense than to think of such things. _Snap out of it_ he mocked himself. This was crazy. How was he going to pull this off? He didn't even have 24hours to work with. How was he possibly going to find a 'girlfriend' in such a limited time space?

He pulled out his phone as he began to scroll down all the _lady _contacts he owned. He would be lying if he said that there weren't a lot of them. He could ask anyone and they would be more than obliged to help out _the_ Richard Castle. Of course, to begin with that would be like taking candy off a baby, a piece of cake and then they would want _more_. He was like a drug to them, once they got a taste they couldn't help but fight the urge to dig their talons into him and never let go.

He sighed. There was a reason he wasn't currently dating anyone of them and he would rather kill himself then put himself through that kind of trauma _again_.

He needed some air. There was no way he was going to be able to get any work done today. Mainly because of writer's block and also there were thousands of other things racing through his mind. He grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and marched out of there.

Richard walked along the sterile white corridors, passing several eager ladies eyes as he did so. He would class himself as quite a good looking man and wasn't really surprised when ladies gave him _the look_. Over the years, one could say he had gain a 'reputation' of being a ladies' man and it was a reputation he would like to keep up. Of course then Stephanie arrived (his ex-girlfriend) who really fooled him into thinking that maybe she was the one. They got on like a house on fire and managed to keep that fire burning for a solid two months – which was a record for his standards – then of course, she got boring. Not to sound harsh but maybe being _boring_ was just his way of saying I'm-just-not-that-into-you. He assumed it was to do with her new promotion at work. It used up all her energy and made her tired so when Richard wanted so _alone_ time she wasn't up for it. No wonder the spark left the way it did.

It seemed there was also another reason why Richard Castle had _so_ many girlfriends and not enough long term relationships. He couldn't settle down. It seemed almost impossible. Don't get him wrong over the years the thought had crossed his mind as he hoped that he would find that girl and she would sweep him off his feet, putting him off any other woman. But as he got older the thought began to disappear and he was left with a baron man who enjoyed women. There was no other way of putting it. He had lost all interest in holding on to _anything_ less than a day.

He stood in the elevator as the doors started to shut. He got some much needed alone time in those few minutes in the elevator. But the silence didn't last long as the doors opened again to an empty floor. No one stood outside waiting to come in. As he peaked his head around to see if anyone was there he frowned, letting the door begin to shut. Before it was inches away from closing a slim hand crossed it path causing it the stop. As elevators tend to do, it began to retract, opening to let this person in.

His eyes widened as he looked to the floor, lifting up to see a pair of long heeled legs. He noticed how the shoes emphasised her legs perfectly and the way that her legs stood in an almost pose like state. It turned out all those years in the fashion industry, served him well. He smiled as his eyes began to rise following those legs to a red pencil skirt that started just above the knee and followed all the way up to her slender waist. _How could he not stare at such a beautiful creature? _She wore a white collared top and her brunette locks ended at the tip of her shoulders. The curls framed her perfectly angled face as she cocked her head slightly, giving him a confused glaze.

"Can I come in?" she queried as he stood at the entrance of the elevator admiring her _assets_. He shook his head realising what he had been doing as he smiled, moving aside so she could stand next to him. The doors closed as she walked in and he could imagine elevator music playing in the background as they awkwardly stood there in silence. _What must she be thinking of him?_ He had been _checking her out_ for what seemed like hours and here they stood rigidly next to each other, avoiding each other's gaze. He turned to her and raised a hand, breaking the silence as she smiled

"I'm Richard Castle. I work on eleventh" she shook his hand in response

"So you're a writer?" her voice was like velvet and he could help but stare into her eyes. The hazelnut centre trapped him there like the lost puppy he was turning into and he couldn't leave his owner's side now that he had found her.

"Yes how did you know? Let me guess, you're a fan of my work? Oh wait maybe it's just writer like good looks" he smirked as she looked down, trying not to smile at his obvious flirt. She pointed slowly to the red strap around his neck.

"I read your badge" _she definitely thought he was an idiot now. _He tried to shake it off as he held the badge in his hand and twirled it around in his fingertips.

"Of course you did" he smiled "Sorry I didn't catch your name?" The elevator binged as she reached her stop. She walked out and just as the elevator was closing she turned to smile at him. She was facing him side on as her hands were placed elegantly at the front of her body, holding what looked like a purse.

"Kate" she said as the doors closed and he couldn't see her anymore. _Kate_ her name echoed in his mind. She knew so much about him – well that he was a writer - and all he knew about her was her name. There could be hundreds of Kate's just in this very building. Any chance of seeing her again would be almost one to none. But _did he want to see her again?_ Of course he did. He wouldn't be a red blooded male if he didn't. He held his hands to his face as he chuckled beneath his grasp.

The door stopped for him as he began to leave the confinements of the elevator. He walked slowly out the door, thinking of nothing but her.  
_Who was she?_ And _why was she in the building?_ He began making assumptions – like all good writers do – maybe she was an employee? He shook his head, _no_ he would have _definitely_ noticed if someone like _that_ was wondering around the building. Maybe she was someone's hot mistress that came under cover to give him or _her_ – he raised his eyebrow – an afternoon quickie. Yes, he liked the thought of that, _lucky thing_.

He noted that she arrived two floors after him. He had hoped that maybe they would be lucky enough for a chance meeting again. He remembered the way she smiled. She had a beautiful smile. It matched the rest of her but what drew him to her was her eyes – and of course her legs – but mainly the eyes. He walked about two steps before stepping back into that elevator and making his way to the floor he believed was hers.

The doors opened to reveal a floor he had never been into. Day in and day out the only floor he would go to was the eleventh. The rest was almost like separate buildings. The place was so big that it was completely possible for there to be so many people and yet not one of them would bump into each other - other than the silent meetings in the elevator every once in a while – he looked around, searching for a sign of something that she did.

_Was she a model, an actress, an angel?_ He found a sign above the wall and all it said was:

NYPD.

_Since when did the NYPD have a floor in this building? _Was his first thought then the second was _Omg she's a criminal_. In all honesty the whole idea that she was a criminal was making all his erotic fantasies come true. It was a double whammy. She was smoking hot and _naughty_. He smiled at the thought as people began to stare at him – the foolish writer standing daydreaming outside their elevator – he smiled as they looked at him. A Spanish looking man began to approach him as he narrowed his eyes.

"Do you need some help?" Richard looked at him bluntly as if to say don't-you-know-who-I-am but in all truth not many people _knew_ who he was. He was just another name in another famous magazine. In New York that was like another piece of gum left stuck to the payment. Instead of answering, he held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Richard Castle from the eleventh floor" the man took his hand in bemusement. By now, Richard was almost positive that this man thought he was insane. His eyes widened slightly at his name which gave him hope that maybe he wasn't as _unknown _as he originally thought.

"Detective Esposito" they shared an odd look at each other as both men were unsure where to take the conversation next. They were still in the hand shaking pose as they realised it would be best to let go of each other's hands before he gathered more of an audience than he already had. "Could I help you will something, Mr. Castle?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a criminal" Esposito laughed like it was the craziest thing he had ever heard. Richard was confused. _Was this not where they interrogated criminals?_

"Well you've come to the right place my friend but I'm afraid we can't just hand out that kind of information"

"Okay fine, I'll reword that sentence. I'm looking for someone called Kate. Do you happen to know her?" Esposito smiled again but this time he beckoned over his partner. Richard was soon turning into the laughing stock of the NYPD. It wasn't the first time. Detective Ryan was soon by his side as the man gave Richard the once over before Esposito spoke again

"This man says he's looking for _Kate_ do we know a Kate here Ryan?" Ryan looked confused. Esposito almost winked without moving his eyes and Ryan knew to play along. They had been partners for a few years and they had this _bromance_ that meant the littlest twitch in body language, they could sense it what it meant. Ryan was almost convinced they were breaching on being telepathic.

"Kate you say?" he thought for a second "Nope doesn't ring a bell" Richard's face sunk. In all fairness they go through a lot of people in a day. Trying to find a Kate would be like finding a needle in a hay stack.

He smiled and thanked them as he stepped back into the elevator. He could have sworn they high fived as he left but he thought nothing of it as he made his way back to eleventh.

\His hope of finding a date for tomorrow was growing smaller and smaller. He had to think fast before his time was up but now he had another thing to add to his plate.

He needed to find Kate.

* * *

_Back with a new fanfic, sorry to disappoint it's not one of my usual Klaroline fics (although I promise I will write another one) I've been avidly obsessed with Castle for the last few weeks and decided to try my hand at writing for them. Man, it's harder than it looks but here it is. It doesn't all start kicking off til the next chapter (when all of this might start to make sense) If you haven't already figured out, Kate is still a homicide detective but hasn't met Castle yet until now. Kinda of like their first meeting with a difference. Anyways, I'll see how this all goes. Also, if you liked some of my other fanfics you can now buy the vampire & the huntsman and what happens in london on Amazon in both paperback & kindle version. Of course the names are different but the storyline is still the same. Please support me & my writing it is much appreciated but until then, I will continued to indulge you with my words. Please review, favourite, follow, whatever you like, just so I know you guys are still with me (like you have always been) thank you, I'll stop talking now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for chapter 2!:) _


	2. Seduction

She waited – what felt like minutes - before she was sure that he had either left the elevator or had gone back up to his floor. She watched the meter as it stopped on the ground floor before later arriving at her floor. She frowned. But before long the elevator stopped at eleventh. _Was that him or a mere coincidence?_

When she thought the coast was clear she entered the elevator as the door shut, leaving her on her own as she made her way to her department floor. She didn't like the way she had so much skin on show. She began to pull her skirt down in a failed attempt to hide what was on show but in all her efforts, it didn't make much of difference. It was difficult considering she was lacking a lot of material to work with. She huffed as she blew a stranded hair out of her face. She felt so opened and exposed. She wasn't used to dressing like some high class prostitute. Her usual trousers and high collared top was good enough for her but today she was undercover and she needed to be opposite to her usual self.

The elevator stopped as the doors creaked open, revealing her friends standing and gawping at her. She wasn't sure if they had just been doing something that happened to be outside the elevator or they were just waiting for her return. They gasped as she began to walk out. She had a slight jump in her step as she made her way towards them. They had seen her leave in her new _attire _and still gave her that same boyish grin they did the first time round. _Weren't they tired of it already?_

"What? Guys you know I'm doing _this" _she pointed to her outfit "for a reason. So quit with the staring" they still continued to stare at obviously good figure as she rolled her eyes she began to walk past them as they followed closely after her.

"So where are we with the suspect? Did it work?" She stood by her desk as she found a pair of trousers in her desk draw. She ruffled through some of the piles of papers on her desk whilst she waited for her co-workers to get a grip and focus back to business. It was hard enough being one of the only women detectives in the business, never mind having to emphasise her _assets_ for a _job_. But soon enough they came to their senses as they began telling her what had happened moments before she arrived.

"Like a charm, he was up here seconds after you left" she smiled at Esposito. _Perfect_ she thought as she picked up her trousers and threw them over her arm.

"How long you do think you have to do this before he finally starts trusting you?" asked Ryan. It was a good question but even as good of a detective as she was. She didn't know the answer.

"I guess as long as it takes." She listened as Ryan began talking about other links to the case as decided that it would be rude to leave and change so instead she sat down on her seat and began pulling her trousers up from underneath her skirt. Her friends stared before politely turning around to give her some privacy. Even though, nothing was really on show, she as just layering and delayering clothing. When her trousers were finally at the right place, she began to pull off her skirt from over the top and soon enough she felt comfortable again like she was back to being herself, Kate Beckett. As they finished speaking, they left in search of another man, they suspected to be involved.

She sat her desk, looking through some of the paperwork she received from earlier. She thought about the whole situation, trying to tie in links between all the details. Before she could do anything, she needed to get her facts straight. Otherwise it would be like chasing a ghost.

* * *

[Flashback]

_ "Lanie" she called as she entered examination. She saw the lifeless body lying on that sterile white plate. Her heels clicked as she saw her friend staring down at him with her clipboard in hand. She never liked this part of the process. Even after being a homicide detective for as long as she had; seeing dead bodies still never failed to unnerve her "Who's our guy?"  
_

_"His name is John Harrow, twenty two. By the looks of things, the cause of death was strangulation, shown by the markings here" she pointed to what seemed like red-ish purple indents around his neck "and here. I'd say time of death is between 9am and 10am, Today" Kate examined them before Lanie continued "Prior to that, I found several amounts of these familiar fingerprints scattered around the body. My best bet is these fingerprints will lead you to our killer." Kate nodded "I know you're not gonna like this but I recognised these markings. They have some strange similarities to our mysterious killer before, although he's changed his style. Instead of picking out those blonde haired girls, he's targeting our male here. He's taking on more of a challenge"  
_

_"Are you sure it's the same guy? 3xK?" Lanie nodded. They had been chasing this guy for months. He had attacked three girls in a week and then left for a month before casually returning to attack another three. He left them all in that same innocent coffin like position and they still didn't know who their killer was. They were lead on a wild goose chase. This man was clever as he continuously set up other people and due to this they were never able to trace any of the murders back to him. They didn't know how he did it but it always ended up in them arresting the wrong guy. It was wasting police time and Kate couldn't have that, especially when she could be out solving another murder. She would be glad when this guy was caught and locked up in prison, serving the time he deserved.  
_

_"Thanks Lanie" She left the scene, finding herself checking for prints and as she did so they managed to match a face to the prints. This only meant one thing. They had a lead. But it all seemed too easy. This man was trained in covering up his tracks and all of sudden he makes silly mistakes like leaving his DNA all over their Vic? It didn't add up. Was he giving himself up after all this time? Did he have a sudden change of heart?_

_ According to the prints the man they matched to was harmless but they knew that they couldn't guarantee this. A man that was supposedly harmless was capable of death – oh so they thought. Who knew what else he was capable of? If this was the guy that had been chasing, they knew he was able of murdering almost seven people including their new victim. They had to be tactical. Maybe he did finally decide to give himself in?_

_ Esposito came up with an idea to use Kate as their number one weapon. They had to lure him in. They had to outsmart him. It was her job to seduce him. Make him come to her and sooner or later he would open up and tell her what his problem was. They hoped it wouldn't take long. This man was a ladies' man. Any sign of a hot woman would make his buckle at his knees, just what they needed. They needed to get his guard down, just enough so she could hand cuff him and drag him to the station. _

_She stared at his face, trying to imprint it into her mind. Ryan appeared as they gathered a group of people, all trying to remember the face.  
_

_"So who's this guy?" Ryan asked as he stared at Kate.  
_

_"Richard Castle" _

* * *

It brought her to where she was now. She sat at her desk, pulling up his profile. He was writer – as he already confirmed in the elevator – but that could be a cover up or even maybe all these murders were giving him inspiration for an article. Maybe writing stories wasn't challenging enough and he wanted to make his stories real.

She stared down at his profession; a _fashion writer ... or maybe not. _She had remembered reading some of his work a few weeks earlier and he was talented, there was no doubt about it. _Such a shame _she thought. What littler talent there was in the world, the few they had turned out to be killers. The sayings always said that there's a thin line between genius and insanity. However much she wasn't going to like this, she had to meet him again. Somewhere she could catch him off guard, maybe just enough to blow his cover. It had to be somewhere public so that she knew she wasn't in harm's way.

Of course, she knew Esposito and Ryan would be there to back her up but still, she needed to be sure she wasn't going to be next on his hit list. _The company's having a ball tomorrow night_ she thought as she smiled down at his profile in front of them. She was always thankful for the amazing database the station had and the amount of information they could find on people.

The ball was the perfect place. He would have to be there - appearances was everything - and if _he _was there so would she. Her heart fell as she read that he had a daughter. For some reason, she found herself feeling sorry for her, Alexis her name was. If this guy _was_ allegedly 3xK then little Alexis would be without a father. She knew what it was like to be without a parent and she didn't want to enforce that on another child but it was her job.

There was no time for sympathy. She had to reel in their killer so he couldn't harm anyone else.

"What's the plan, Beckett?" she thought for a moment as she looked at the words on his profile before raising her attention to Ryan and Esposito. A smile came across her face as they looked at her eagerly.

"Looks like we're going to a ball, boys"


	3. A whole new 'ball' game

It was nearing 7pm and he was attending that ball alone - as he expected - seeing that his 'made believe' girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. He had considered calling Stephanie and asking her if she would like to accompany him to a ball but the thought of that made him cringe. It would probably end up with her shouting at him and calling him all names under the sun. Mainly for being _rude_ enough to ask and also because he only seemed to call her when he needed something. No, he wouldn't sub-come to her fear instead he rolled his eyes as he straightened up his bow tie.

It was tied neatly around his white collar shirt as he glanced at the mirror in front of him. Putting on his black jacket he smiled. _Not too bad Rick. _He smiled before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Why dad, you look almost civilised" He spun around to see Alexis, leant against the door way as she cocked her head at him. He smiled as he saw her. She was so grown up. He remembered when her head barely reached the height of a door knob.

"... _Almost?_ I think you'll find Alexis, I _always_ look civilised" She gave him the look as if to say _sure-you-do_ but she loved him all the same. If it wasn't for his teasing remarks she wouldn't know how she could stand to come home from day to day. "Well I better be off, wish me luck" he leant in a kissed her cheek as she smiled.

She noticed there was no rose, no fancy gift for his _date_. It didn't take her long to figure it out.

"I take it you didn't have much luck finding that date then" he turned to look at her. The one thing he may have 'accidentally' forgotten to mention.

"Well it's 'cause I –"

"Dad..."

"Okay fine, I'm dateless" she embraced him in a hug as he closed his eyes and smiled at her. If it was an option to bring Alexis he would have. She would have been a much better date than any other woman could be. They had such a special bond that he was so lucky to have. They trusted each other and that was the most he could ask for. She told him everything and he did the same back.

Of course he wished some things he didn't know about. He wanted to spent more time with her but due to his work, he spent lot of his hours writing and we all know that takes a lot of his time. But luckily for him, Alexis had a bond with his mother, Martha and so he didn't feel too bad that his daughter wasn't let completely alone in an empty house.

"Good luck dad" he began making his way to the door as he took one last look at himself, winking in the mirror as he did so. He reached the door and peaked' his head round to look at Alexis.

"Don't wait up" she rolled her eyes and she curled up in the corner of the sofa and waved him goodbye. And just like that he was completely left on his own to face the wrath of his boss. She didn't scare him, _that much_ but she was expecting to see a girl and here he was very much girl less.

The idea of dressing up as a girl and switching between girl and Castle throughout the night did cross his mind but it also involved a hell of a lot of changing and Richard really wasn't up for that. He arrived at the ball as he saw cars pulling up the entrance. He sighed. _Here goes nothing_ he strode on up when he saw her.

That same girl was standing at the entrance, talking to a guard. He glanced at her attire, a long staples red dress that was embellished with silver stones that framed her chest and cascaded down the rest of her slender body. She had -what seemed like - a white shawl around her shoulders and her hair curled perfectly around her face.

He smiled as he saw her. _What were the odds?_ She seemed to be having a dispute with the guard as he rolled over, determined to save the day.

"...look again, I promise you I'm _on_ that list" she was almost shouting at him as Richard walked up. The guard looked down at his clipboard as he shook his head.

"What's the problem here, Thomas?" Richard was by her side as she looked up at him. Her lips were parted slightly as the corners of her lips curled as he stood there looking very important.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Castle, We're sorting it, aren't we love?" Kate looked at Richard and shook her head as Thomas glared at her.  
"_Thomas_ here is claiming I'm not on the list but I'm pretty sure I am" her eyes narrowed as Richard looked at her. She looked so beautiful and due to the fact he couldn't take his eyes off her, he had to be a gentleman and had no other choice than to believe her.

"She's with me" Thomas gave a nodded as he removed the red rope, stopping them from entering the building. She couldn't help but gaze at Richard with smouldering eyes as he let her walk in first.

"Why thank you" She smiled her most dashing smile as they walked into the ball. For someone who she suspected was a criminal, he seemed so obliging and kind. She was starting to have a hard time, matching him to 3xK. But then again, there was a reason 3xK laid his victims in a coffin like pose, it showed he had a conscience. _Who was she to say he couldn't be just as kind as Richard? _

He lifted his arm so that she could link her arm into his. The room was packed and all they could see was people crowded around the room, socialising. There were white covered tables scattered throughout. Her eyes took time to adjust from the flashing light from the several camera men that were trying to get the best picture of the rising stars.

"What brings you here? I didn't expect to see you after we departed on the elevator" her attention was drawn back to him. His eyes spoke more to her than his words. She could feel like she could tell how he was really feeling by looking into them. She had to think of something to say.

She spotted Esposito and Ryan undercover nearby as they nodded at her. She had to remind herself that everything was an act. This wasn't real so it didn't matter what she said, he wouldn't find out.

"I'm a journalist. I came to cover one of the biggest nights in the fashion industry" she sighed "or so I've heard" they found a seat nearby as they sat next to each other. She had fallen into his _plus one_ option and neither of them was complaining. "So what about you Castle – can I call you Castle? – Why are you here?" He passed her a glass of champagne as she thanked him.

"I'm a writer. It's my _job _to be here" she tilted her head upwards as she took a sip of her drink. They stopped talking as everyone else took their seats around them as Richard's boss began making her speech. She rambled on about thanking everyone for coming and telling them a summary of what is going to happen during the night. When the talk finished, it was back to being just Kate and Castle. He was staring at some other girl as Kate began to hear Esposito in her ear.

"Beckett, pump up the flirt. You need his full attention" She nodded as she began to lean in closer, making her chest pop. She stroked her hand down his arm as his head spun round to her and noticed her position "At a girl" she smiled as she heard his voice in her ear.

"So is this a date then Castle?" she had seduction in her voice and she could see whatever she was doing was working on him as his voice began to stutter.

"Erm ... I ... It's ... well"

"Richard?" Kate rolled her eyes as a bubbly woman began to strive over to them, her hands in the air with a smile on her face. She basically just ruined her perfect moment. Kate smiled politely as she began to recognise her as the speaker from earlier. Richard stood up as they shared kisses on the cheek as they embraced each other.

"So is this her?" Kate was suddenly very aware they were talking about her. He looked behind him as he looked at down at her. _Would she be willing to play along? _Her face was confused as she looked between the both of them.

"This is _Stephanie_" smiled Richard as his boss reached down to shake her hand. He gave her a look as Kate cocked her head, unsure what she was supposed to do.

"Nice to meet you Stephanie, you don't know how long I've waited to meet you. I've heard _so_ much about you and our dear Richard here. He speaks so fondly of his girlfriend" She continued to smile. _What did she just call me?_

"Girlfriend?" she frowned as she looked at him confused. _What kind of game was he playing here? _

"Stephanie" he motioned to Kate "is French, in her country they call girlfriend Petite Amie" Kate stared at him. _He wanted her to be French now? _She wasn't some French scullery maid and she wasn't going to _dust him down_ with her feather duster. It just wasn't happening, unless that made him confess, then by all means she was going with it. She put on her best French accent as she began to speak.

"Ah, Petite Amie, yes that it's correct!" Richard looked at her in a shock of how realistic her French accent was. He was starting to believe his own lies. His boss smiled, looking taken a back.

"Richard you didn't tell me she was French" this was the part where his boss was suddenly fluent in French and began trying to talk to Kate but luckily she didn't do that "Well, I better let you two enjoy the party. Nice to meet you Stephanie, Au Revoir" they both nodded as she began to walk away.

"Thank you _so much. _I don't know how I could repay you" he said quickly as he took her hand and stared into her eyes. It was such a relief that she was able to play along with his lies. He was so grateful. She shuddered at his touch as he stared down at his hand and began to slowly release his grip.

"Why don't you start by telling me why she now thinks I'm your Petite Amie?" she wanted to ask him straight out about where he was between 9am and 10am on Sunday but she couldn't do it. Even though she didn't want to admit it she was enjoying herself. She wanted to slap herself out of it. She _shouldn't _be enjoying herself. Not when she was here to dish out information. He needed her to trust him.

"Oh long story"

"I have time" she gave a reassuring smile. The first step of him getting to trust her is to make sure that he is able to open up to her, even if it's something as silly as the tale of this girlfriend of his. He looked hesitant, not because he didn't want to tell her but because he didn't want to lay his problems on her like that. She began taking off her shawl in a flirting manner, revealing all her shoulders as she shuffled closer to him. She had _clearly_ done this before.

"Well I use to have a girlfriend – believe it or not – and well I thought it would work and so I told my boss about her, big mistake! We broke up before this ball came along and well she wanted to see her and I said yes. Once again I let my mouth, corrupt me" she smiled. He had a way with his words that somehow always made her smile.

_That_ part wasn't an act. It mesmerised. She could see exactly why he was a writer. "And well then _all _this happened and now you're my French girlfriend called Stephanie"

"Does this mean that now I'm your _girlfriend_ ... we can skip the first date and -" she began to draw patterns in his arm that made him shiver "- take this party to your place?" she was sending tingles through his body that he hadn't felt before. He wanted so much to take her back to his but he couldn't bring himself to it. He moved her hand from his as she looked taken a back.

"As much as I like you Kate, I think doing that would be a mistake. I've been through so many relationships and I don't want _this_ to end the same way" _so now he decided to be a Samaritan_? Just when she thought she would be on to something. Just when she had a plan in her head, if it all went to plan as he was about to leave she would cuff him and that would be the end. But he's making this whole case a lot longer than she would have hoped.

She has gotten to know him and for some strange reason, cuffing him wasn't the answer. He passed the first step of trusting her enough with a bit of his back story but now she needed to push him further. See how much more information she can get out of him before it's too late and another victim was killed.

He stood up and took her by surprise as he laid his hand out to her.

"Do you want to dance?"

* * *

_Thank you for all the recent follows, favourites and reviews, they are all very much appreciated. By as of this chapter, all my next chapters will be routinely uploaded on sundays. Why sunday, you may ask? Because I figured it is a day before Castle and it will give you all something to look forward to/ But because I love all my readers, If I get 10 REVIEWS per uploaded chapter, I will upload the next chapter early. If example, if I got 10 reviews on this here chapter tonight, I will promise to upload tomorrow. I take my promises VERY seriously! But unless that happens, it will be Sundays! So until then I bid you all goodnight from the UK! xo _


	4. Losing All Control

Kate stared at his hand. Regardless how muscular and appealing it was, it didn't encourage any enthusiasm within her.

She was _Kate Beckett_ top homicide detective in New York. _She_ did not dance – not under her own freewill anyways – he looked so eager there looking all dashing and handsome. She didn't want to give in, not to him, not to temptation and definitely not to the butterflies in her gut.

Under any other circumstances she would tell him where to go and she would most definitely put up a fight. _No one_ could get her to dance. But circumstances weren't different. She was undercover which meant that as far as Richard was aware she was Kate the journalist. Playing very much by her character she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

He pulled her towards the centre as other couples began to follow their lead and do the same. The surrounding tables sat smiling and staring at them all. It was in that moment that she became very aware that all eyes were on _them_.

Cameras were flashing away as they probably just found their new headline; _Richard Castle finds girl at the ball _or _Castle let's his guard down_ whatever it was she knew she would be standing right by his side.

She would never live this one down – even if she wanted to - it wasn't that she _couldn't _dance but she had a reputation to keep up. She had to show she had authority that she was strong and an equal match to those no good male detectives.

She had convinced herself for so long that, that was what she had to do.

But no one had said anything.

No one was judging her.

She was making up things in her head and for once she needed to be herself. She heard the song begin to play as he pulled her towards his chest.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
without saying a word you can light up the dark,_

He held out his hand waiting for her to embrace his. She slowly began to place her one hand in his and her other laid gently on his shoulder.

He seemed a lot taller than he appeared. He towered above her as she felt his hand cup the small of her back. She almost shivered at his touch. It brought tingles to her spine. Something she had never really felt with any other man. She wasn't used to feeling like this.

She wasn't used to been treated like a ... woman.

_Try as I may I could never explain  
what I hear when you don't say a thing,_

He looked down at her as he breathed slowly. She could feel as his chest moved up and down to his own rhyme. Their hearts automatically became in sync.

His eyes were penetrating her very soul and she could almost see the lust in them as they began to sway to the music. She didn't want to see the lust in his eyes. He _couldn't_ like her. She was uncover, he couldn't.

Even saying that they never broke eye contact as the music continued to play in the back of her mind. But she wasn't really listening to the words. She was too focused on him.

He looked down at her which made her smile.

_The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me,  
There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me,  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall,_

If she looked at him any longer she knew she would blush. She couldn't keep her eye contact.

He was making her heart flutter and she wanted to hurt herself for it. She wanted to shout at her heart for acting the way it did. She wanted to scream at herself for the way her body was reacting to his touch.

No wonder he was a ladies' man. If he did this to all his dates she wasn't surprised if he was like this all the time. She could feel his hand move at her back and she swore his thumb stroked her but this wasn't a time to make a scene.

After all, she kind of liked it. Her eyes were drawn back to his and they were still looking at her. They never left her face.

_You say it best,_  
_when you say nothing at all,_

The music continued to play in the background and they continued to sway. She could imagine all the things Esposito and Ryan were saying behind her back and even she couldn't believe she was actually dancing. _Richard Castle made her dance_.

She thought about her friends, they always liked to tease her and this would just be another thing to spur them on. It wouldn't be long before it became old news but until then, she would have to endure it.

She took a deep breath and tried to forget about them and about her _feelings_. This was _all_ part of the job description. It meant nothing, _right_?

She was getting less confident that, that was true. The music began to die down as it neared the end of the song and they stopped swaying. She was still entangled in his grasp until he urged himself to release her.

"Thanks" she ended up saying, not completely sure why she thanking him but he nodded seeming to understand what she was trying to say. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear as the situation turn awkward. "I think I should go" she said slowly.

_What was she doing? This was hardly the time to freak out! _She needed information out of him and fast. If he was the killer he could strike again at any moment and they couldn't wait any longer. The longer they waited, the sooner another innocent victim could die. But she continued with her retreat. Just like Cinderella she gathered up all her things and marched on the hell out of there.

"Will I see you again?" He called after her but she was too long gone to answer. Richard was left standing there like an idiot in the middle of dance, looking longingly after her as she ran away from him.

"Beckett ... what was that? You had him _exactly_ where you needed him! He would have told you _anything_" Esposito ran out after her as she stood outside, taking in deep breaths. It had suddenly gotten very hot in there. She shook her head as Ryan followed soon after.

_"_I know, I'm sorry ... I just ..." they gave her looks. _What happened to that strong woman they had known so well?_ If they didn't know better they would have thought that Richard had melted that hard exterior she showed to the world. "We can try again tomorrow. I promise I'll break through to him. I just can't right now" Ryan patted her shoulder

"Don't stress Beckett. You've done well for one night. The way he looked at you out there, shows me that he will be breaking anytime soon" _that's was what she was worried about_. If he was feeling the same way she was, she was worried he would become attached to her. She was scared to let anyone in especially a suspect. But instead of telling her colleagues how she really felt.

She put up at hard barrier and nodded.

Tomorrow she _wouldn't_ let him do that to her. She would corner him with nowhere to go so soon enough he would confess to killing. He would break and she could send that killer to prison.

The families of those girls deserved closure and she would give it to them.

Her phone began to ring as she was in the car on the way back home. "Beckett" she answered as she waited for the reply.

She hoped that her fears were wrong and that she made a mistake not arresting him right then and there

She had her fingers crossed, _please don't be him_ she thought as the phone line was silent.

"He's struck again"

* * *

_I'd like to thank you all for being so patient & waiting for this chapter! I wanted to update sooner, I was more than ready to. Anyways same rules apply: 10 Reviews Early Update! Hope your all excited for Castle tomorrow I know I am._

_Lots of Love & See you next Sunday xo_


	5. Nothing Adds Up

She arrived at the crime scene and sure enough there was another man lying there in that coffin like position they were all beginning to hate. She saw Lanie crouching over the body as she shook her head, analysing the markings around his neck.

Lanie looked at her and Kate knew it wasn't good.

"So what's the verdict?" she called as she approached the white body.

"It's him. I knew straight away by the markings and the way he was laying" Esposito and Ryan joined the scene as they were surrounded by police, trying to block off the road. They were literally only minutes away from where the ball was. Plenty of time for Richard to get there and kill the man before fleeing the way he came.

_Damn it_ she thought as she shared a glaze between Esposito and Ryan.

"Do you think it's Castle?" Lanie looked unsure as she stared at the body again before looking up at Kate.

"I couldn't tell you until I get the DNA from the fingerprints tested. I need to get back to the morgue to examine the body further" as usual Kate would fire the questions and she would expect answers. Her team were always there identifying the scene _way_ before she got there. They were always one step ahead.

"Do we have a time of death?"

" ... Around 8pm and 9pm" Kate glanced at her watch. It was almost 11pm now and she didn't leave the ball until about 10.30pm. Up until then Richard was with her the whole time. They only time they were apart was went she briefly went to the toilet during some of the speeches and even then people were bound to notice if he left the room.

"Do we have a name?" all the faces looked blank as Kate sighed. "Is there even a link between our two victims?"

"No, there is no evidence that they even know each other or that they're even connected to Castle" They started to put that white sheet over their victim as they loaded him onto the van to get him back to the morgue for further examinations. Kate shook her head, the facts just weren't adding up and Ryan was thinking the same thing.

"Do you _really_ think its Castle? We were watching him the whole time. There was no way he could make it out of the ball, run over to the crime scene, kill our Vic and run back again without anyone noticing" said Ryan as he looked at his partner. Esposito shook his head. In this business _anything _was possible. But something told him that on this occasion, Ryan might have a point.

"Ask around at the ball and see if anyone saw Castle leave the premises between 8 and 9. We have to catch this sucker before he makes it to that last third victim. That's if he still sticks to his usual routine" they both nodded at Kate's request as they scurried away.

Kate could never catch a break these days. People were dropping like flies. Day after day it seemed like someone was murdered. _What happened to a town where everyone was friendly?_

The thought of Richard being able to kill people made her tingle. His hands that wrapped that rope around their victim's necks were wrapped around her body. The thought made her cringe but she didn't want to believe it.

She was getting too close to the case.

Lanie caught her friend's obvious discomfort as she walked over to her, taking her gloves off and patting her back.

"Is everything alright?" Kate shook off the unnerving feelings in her gut as she nodded but Lanie wasn't convinced. "Go home, rest. The guys will deal with things tonight and you'll hear about it in the morning"

"Lanie, I can't. What if our –"

"I don't wanna hear it. Go, before I personally drag you there" Kate gave a half hearted smile as she began to walk back to her car. Her friend was right. So much was happening in the last few hours. They didn't know when 3xK would strike again. He was so unpredictable but it got her thinking.

_ Why this place? Why somewhere that was only minutes away from the ball? That couldn't be coincidental, could it? _She had learnt that nothing was coincidental. Crime never sleeps but for this homicide detective, sleep was what she really needed.

* * *

It was morning and like usual her phone was beeping at the side of her bed. Her arm flung over to feel for it. Her eyes were closed as she moaned when the phone dropped on the floor, making her sit up to find it.

"Beckett" she answered groggily "No ... I didn't just wake up. Okay, I'll be there" she rolled her eyes when the caller told her to get to the precinct. She glared at her clock, 7am.

She had a role to play and no matter what time or where she was, when that phone rang she had to do what it said. She clambered out of bed, grabbing her night gown as she made it to the shower.

_Looks like it's gonna be another long day_.

She made it to the precinct almost an hour later as Ryan approached her, carrying what looked a clipboard and pen. She smiled at him as she took sips out of her coffee. She was still waking up.

"Talk" she managed to muffle out as both Ryan and herself walked towards her desk. He spoke as she attempted to absorb as much of it as her half asleep brain, would let her.

"We spoke to some of the guests about Castle's alibi and sure enough he was at the ball between 8 and 9 last night. In fact he was still sitting there, hours after we left. Apparently he was there until about midnight" She frowned. Either he was great at being in two places at once or he wasn't our guy. "... but" he spoke, cutting her thoughts "Lanie found his finger prints again on the victim's body"

"If he wasn't near the body at the time of death, how on earth did his prints get there?" nothing added up and just like many of 3xK's cases from before they were set on another dead end. All the signs lead to Richard but it couldn't have been him, not when he was seen to be physically sitting in the ball when the murder happened.

"Your guess is as good as mine"

"Maybe he hired someone to kill him?" Esposito arrived hearing what they were talking about and began to shake his head.

"But that doesn't explain the prints" they were all racking their brains for some explanation why and how Richard was involved in all of this. "But I'm going to find another _date_ for you to go and interrogate the hell out of him" Kate looked at him with weary eyes.

_Was he being serious?_ By the look on his face, the answer was yes.

She sighed as she slumped down in her desk chair and laid the coffee onto her table.

"... where and what time"

* * *

_DUN DUN DAR! *Suspense builds* ;) _

_As promised I got over 10 reviews, so here's your early update! :) It's nice getting early updates isn't it? Well if you want more, you know the rules; another 10 reviews and your wish is my command! :)_


	6. Mother Knows Best

_ Why didn't he accept her offer?_

Normally under any other circumstances Richard would leap at the opportunity to get into some girl's pants but here he found himself saying no – for what seemed like the first time, in a long time – he sat at his desk, drinking a glass full of scotch as he rested his legs on the table. He had been thinking about everything from the ball, running every second of the moment in his head. He stayed there by himself for most the night. It was like his physical body was there keeping up appearances but his mind was off searching for Kate.

She had an effect on him that he couldn't understand. She made his heart urn for something he knew he probably couldn't and wouldn't have. She clearly didn't want him and who could blame her? He was like a rundown superhero with no more victims to save. No more purpose in life.

He took a sip out of his scotch as he began to wonder what was happening to him. She was dishing out all the signs at the ball. Trying to persuade him to take her with him but he knew after one night of pleasure that would be it. He probably wouldn't even see her again and then what? He was back to being _Richard Castle_ and eventually over time even that name would cease to exist and he would have faded into the background shadows.

He was fed up of one night stands. He didn't want that with her. For some strange reason, she was different.

_What was her story?_

As a writer he learnt that everybody had a story. No matter how minor or major it was, there was always something that made them 'click'. Being a fashion writer wasn't always his passion. In truth he loved writing stories, anything from mysterious to drama. He enjoyed the way that _his_ characters could be or _do_ whatever he wanted. He could write his own ending and make everything right in his own perfect world. There were no problems, no atrocities, just endless happy endings.

"I wish I could write my own happy ending" he mumbled to himself as he drowned his sorrows. _This_ was what he had come down to. It was the day after the ball and he was just sitting there wasting precious seconds of his life. What he _should_ have been doing was working but instead he chose the next best alternative ... the god forsaken drink.

When he closed his eyes all he could see was her face and when he opened them, all he could think of was her. She had well and truly interwoven herself into his personal space. If he felt differently about her, he may have said she was intruding his life – unintentionally of course – but _whatever_ her deal was, he found himself not caring that she was corrupting his personal space, he liked it. He _liked_ seeing her and he _liked_ the way she made him feel.

"Scotch, Richard? Something's got to be wrong" His eyes lifted to see his mother staring down at him from his office door. She had such concern on her face as she peered into his confines but he really wasn't in the mood to talk to her, not today

"It's fine mother, go back to doing ... whatever you do" but just like the mother she was, Martha became intrusive and sat down opposite where he sat as she took his hand gently within hers.

"I raised you. I know when you're fine and _this_ isn't fine" he gave her _the look_ and she knew she wasn't welcomed but when were mothers _ever_ welcomed. Her voice softened as she stroked his hand under her thumb "Listen, whatever it is you can tell me. I didn't spent 9 months with you incubated inside of me for you to grow up to be stubborn. Now Richard, talk"

He hated it when she acted like that. She made everything such a big thing. He got it, she was an actress, it was her job to add drama into his life – not that he needed extra drama – but even as much as she irritated him, she was _always_ right.

He sat himself upright, putting the half empty glass on the table as he leaned onto his closed hands, under his chin to face her. His eyes looked down the way they looked so old now. He didn't like to admit it but he _was_ getting old. Way too old to be dealing with one night stands. Before he could even start to explain, Martha was on to him and his inner workings.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" his head spun up in shock as his eyes narrowed. _Damn it_ he thought as he just rolled his eyes. It was his I'm-not-in-the-mood alternative for yes. "I knew it. Who is she?"

"Her name's Kate. She's a journalist"

"Oh a journalist, _my_ Richard you're practically the same person! When do I get to meet my future daughter-in-law?" and then he remembered _why_ he never liked telling his mother things. She jumped to conclusions and tried to take matters into her own hands which of course never worked and _always_ back-fired

"Mother!" It reminded him of the time when she set him up on a blind date. In all fairness they married but it didn't work out then there was the second time when she interfered - okay he married her too - but again like the main trend in this story, it _didn't_ work out. It was on its way down a _long_ and _painful_ never ending cycle of marriages and divorces. If this was the life he was destined to, he'd rather go without.

"You're always such a drama queen, Richard" _I'm the drama queen? _He mocked as he listened to her 'words of wisdom' "I'll tell you what, bring her here and I'll cook you guys a feast. It'll be the best thing she has ever tasted and once again you will be thanking me for another marriage in the wings" he shivered at the thought of marriage ... again.

_What happened to always being the bridesmaid but never the bride?_ He had been to so many weddings it was untrue and half of them were his own.

"I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon ... or in fact _ever_"

"What? You don't _like_ my cooking?" Martha fluttered her eyelashes like she was holding back floods of tears as he rolled his eyes. _Why did everything somehow return back to her?_ It wasn't like he didn't _want_ to invite Kate to his house and introduce her to his family, it more due to the fact that the she managed to always find him before he found her.

"No, it's not that. Your cooking's divine" he put on a false smile as she lowered her defensive mechanism. "You see ... I don't _quite_ have her contact details. All I know about her is that her name is Kate and that she's a beautiful journalist" Martha gawped at him. _What kind of son was she raising?_ Her eyes narrowed as she tried to work him out.

"Let me get this straight, you like this girl but you didn't _think_ of taking her number?"

"Well ... no ... it didn't really ..."

"Richard!" she shook her head at him as that smug smile disappeared off his face "If there's any hope of getting any grandchildren, I need you to get out there and go get her" Richard frowned. _Did she miss the part when he said he didn't have her contact details?_ But he wasn't going to argue, if this was his gateway to getting out of her lectures, he was taking the first bus out of there. He made it to the doorway as he realised what she said.

"You _have_ got a grandchild. You have Alexis"

"Yes, yes dear. I know" Richard's eyes narrowed. The inner workings of his mother never failed to confuse him but he loved her all the same. He grabbed his coat from the coat stand by the door and made his way on a Kate treasure hunt. He began walking down the road as he began to think to himself.

_If I was a woman, where would I go?_

Little did he know; Kate was looking for him too.

* * *

_For some reason, I thought today was Sunday and therefore I uploaded this chapter. It wasn't until afterwards I realised its Sunday but I figured now it's up, I might as well leave it. So you lucky people get an 'early' chapter! Sort of! Hope you are loving how these chapters are going. Having to wait until every Sunday to upload is taking it's told. I just want to upload. So maybe I shall uploading a chapter every other day? Comment below & tell what you think I should do! xo _


	7. Accusation

"Beckett, he's on the move" her attention was brought to Ryan as he called to her over the distance of the precinct. As they do on most their suspects, they had him on surveillance 24/7. If he moved, they would know about it.

She began to take off her long beige coat to reveal another saucy outfit. She was sure that Richard was going to think she was doing _this_ for her job – which she kind of was – but that wasn't the point.

"Where is he now?"

"That can't be right" he frowned. Kate was by him as her eyes widened.

"He's downstairs!?" she couldn't have him walking into her department, not when he was the main suspect of the NYPD. His picture was everywhere and not to mention the murder board._ What would he think if he saw that?_ Matter of fact, why did she even _care _what he thought?

She began to frantically walk towards the elevator. She needed to catch him before he came up. She pressed the button as she waited but it was only on the ground floor and very slowly, making its way up. _Not quick enough_ she thought as she made a beeline for the stairs. Luckily for her long legs, she was able to run down those stairs, leaps at a time.

She made it out the ground floor as she saw him approaching. She started in a run that slowly settled to a brisk walk like she was nonchalantly passing by. She pretended to ignore him as she turned and made it seemed like she just _happened_ to see him.

"Castle?" he saw her. _How could he miss her?_ He figured turning up where he saw her first would be a good choice and he was right. They met as she embraced him in a hug that surprised both of them. Her hand hovered on his left arm as she stroked him. "I've missed you" she said seductively and just like she planned, it was working.

"I missed you too Kate" he said slowly, which again caught her by surprise. It made her heart smile just as much as her face was. She continued stroking his arm as it slowly began to stop.

"Do you wanna go get some coffee?" she smiled as he nodded in response. She linked her arm in his and they began to walk the way he came. Normally, she wouldn't have dreamt to be as forward as she was but she needed to speed this case up. They had already spent _way_ too much time on Richard than they needed. If their suspicions were right, 3xK would strike again later in the week and it was already Thursday. She didn't have long.

As they reached the cafe, they started to place orders for their coffees.

"That's $10 please" the man said and just as Kate was about to hand over her money for her share, Richard caught her hand before the man could take her money. She looked at him as her eyes narrowed.

"Please allow me" he smiled

"Castle I can ..." he was still holding her hand as he began bringing it back to her without a second thought. She wanted to shout at him, tell him that she didn't need his money but she couldn't say no to him. He gave the man his credit card as Kate put her money away.

She felt a mixture of anger and adoration. It was the first time that someone - other than herself - had bought her a coffee. For years, she had to buy her own coffee and now here he was refusing to take her money.

The man passed the coffee to Richard as he passed it to Kate. She held the warmth in her hand as she smiled at him. Once again she was hooked on his gaze.

"Thanks" he gave a nod as they made their way to a nearby table as they sat down. "It's funny bumping into you like that, what were you doing there?" he took sips out of her coffee, speaking between sips and swallows.

"Last time I checked, I worked there"

"Not today you don't, you only work on ..." realising what she was saying she stopped. His eyes were glowing like she couldn't have said anything better. _Damn it_ she thought as she wanted to hit herself ... once again.

"Are you_ stalking_ me Kate?" He raised an eyebrow, staring down at her the embarrassment in her face. She looked so cute and he couldn't help but smile at her. She didn't say a word but she didn't have too. Richard got all the information he needed. "It's okay, I forgive you" he took a sip out of his cup as she began to look down and smile.

"This may seem a bit out of the blue but I want to get to know you ..."

"Ask away" she smiled. Finally she could ask the questions. He seemed to be extracting more information from her than she was from him. Suddenly all the pressure was on her, she had to ask the right question or she would lose her chance. She knew what she _should_ ask but what she actually wanted to ask was completely the opposite. But she had to keep reminding herself, this was a job not for her own personal pleasure.

"Have you ever done something _so_ wrong that you regretted it? Something that was accidental but you couldn't stop once you started. That _something _you did once upon a time ago kept coming back and haunting you, so everything else you did after that was in an attempt to cover up your first mistake. But it didn't work instead it just escaladed out of your control..." she paused as she realised she was going off on a tangent "Have you ever felt like that?" It seemed like she knew something about him that he didn't.

He frowned for a second as he figured what she might be talking about.

"Actually, yes ... I'll admit it" her eyes widened. _Was this a confession?_ "I stole from the ball"

"and so you admit to killing ... sorry what?" they both ended up frowning. _Killing_ he thought, _did she just accuse him for murder?_ That was a big accusation on her part and they barely met but instead he continued with his story.

"Yeah ... that's what you're talking about right? I mean I assumed it was, as you were there?" He voice was started go up pitch, like everything thing he was saying was an unsure question "I felt really guilty but I couldn't help myself. I knew Alexis would like it and -" she almost couldn't control her laughter. This was unreal

"Castle, what did you take?" his eyes looked down to the table like it was the worst thing he had done in his life.

"You know those little chocolates on the table, the ones with the little bows. I took about ten." _Chocolate ... was he being serious right now? _She put her hand to her temples as she laughed and for the first time, it was real laughter. "What's so funny?" was she _really_ laughing at him? He thought he committed a federal crime.

"The chocolates are _there_ for you to take Castle" he smiled. _He knew that_. He liked the way she called him Castle instead of Richard. He would only let _her_ call him that, anyone else, it would be unacceptable. It was like _their _special thing. She shook her head as the light from her laughter filled it. She looked so radiant.

"You thought I _killed_ someone?" the mood had suddenly changed from happiness to accusation. She took a deep breath. _How was she gonna get out this one?_ Well so far, it seemed like it he really wasn't their guy but then again how did she know that he wasn't lying to them?

She couldn't just spill the beans about their case without giving him first-hand knowledge of how to beat them.

"I was joking Castle, relax"

"Oh right" he laughed but inside he knew something was wrong.

There was something Kate was hiding and he might just have figured out what.


	8. Human Error

He tried to pretend that the whole _killer_ thing didn't happen. He liked Kate, he really did but he felt like she was hiding something. It was probably _always_ there but it wasn't until that little 'slip up' that he even thought about it. _Should he confront her?_ He didn't want to ruin a perfectly good day with her and from experience, a person wasn't a person if they didn't have their past and secrets. _It was nothing to worry about, right?_

She looked up at him under long lashes as she smiled. She was so amazing and complex. He really didn't feel like whatever she was hiding would be all that bad.

His eyes raised as her phone rang.

"Beckett" she said by instinct, not realising that she had just given away her last name. Richard didn't pay much attention – or so it looked like it – as she began to nod and respond to the caller on the other line. "That's great, thanks Lanie" she smiled as she hung up the phone. She looked over to him as he nodded politely. "That was my boss" she lied.

"I didn't ask"

"Well you _didn't ask_ very loudly" she smiled. She noticed how the atmosphere had changed since she slipped up. She hated herself for. _What an idiot_, she thought. She should have known to phrase her words carefully. That would be the professional approach to it. Lanie had called her to tell her that it the prints on their Vic was a match to Castle, once again.

Something was wrong.

His eyes began to stare at a girl as she walked past in a short fitted dress. Kate gave him a raised eyebrow as his expression changed when he eventually met her glaze.

"I was ... trying to work out what brand her dress was" he said calmly.

"I hope you're a better kisser than you are a liar" she winked as it took him by surprise. He felt like he wasn't allowed to like other women when he was around her. For some reason, he felt like she made any other woman look unappealing.

"There's only one way to find out" he leaned in as she did the same. Their faces were inches away from each other and their lips were moments away from touching.

[Phone ringing]

She rolled her eyes as she picked up her phone. _Did they not know she was undercover? _ They had to stop calling her. She put the phone to her ear to hear Esposito on the other end.

"Beckett" she said again, clearly not learning from her mistake the first time.

"We've found another lead that links Castle and 3xk together. I think you need to come check this out"

"So is he our guy?" she watched as Richard tried to eavesdrop on her conversation as she tried to ask information without blowing her cover.

"No, he's been set up" _I knew it_ she thought as a smile came across her face "But we need you to help us tie up some loose ends. We need to figure who is behind this"

"Thanks, Okay I'll be there soon" the phone line was dead as Richard smiled at her again. She began to gather up her stuff. She didn't have to out stay her welcome. He wasn't a suspect anymore. Her work with him was done. She should have bid him goodbye and walked away, never to see him again.

"It's been lovely bumping into you Castle" she said with a smile as she began trapped in his glare. She reached out her hand as he met her in the middle to shake it. They held hands longer than accustomed and she felt the urge not to let go. _Just walk away Kate_, _that's all you have to do_ that small voice insider her head, was shouting at her _you've stayed too long now, so go._

But she was ignoring it. They were both standing up as they held hands over the small tables in between them.

"I'd like to take you out for dinner sometime" it wasn't showing but his insides were quaking with nerves. He was usually very cool and collected when it came to women but when it came to _her_ his norm wasn't good enough. She intrigued him. He wanted to know her story. "That's if you would like to" She released his grip as her eyes narrowed at him. _Kate say no, walk away_.

She stood there as she smiled.

"Of course" _Damn it Kate_ the voice scolded her. But she didn't care. It was all worth it to see that look on his face. _What was she saying?_ "Call me" her eyes lightened as she took the phone out of his hand, placing her number into it. This wasn't Kate. This wasn't what _she_ did. She had a busy life. She couldn't get emotionally involved with someone.

She placed the phone back into his hands, closing it with her fingertips and she patted his shoulder. She waved him goodbye from over her shoulder as she left him, standing in the cafe, looking back over her. She smiled as she crossed the road and began to walk back to her department.

[Phone ringing]

She saw the unknown number as she smiled, hoping it was who she thought it was.

"Hello?"

"You told me to call" the corner of her lips began to curl as she stopped in her tracks to turned and face him. She could see him standing at the cafe window with the phone in his hand as he waved to her.

"I did, didn't I?" she laughed.

"So about this date ..." he paused as her smile faded slightly as her heart stopped "How's tomorrow night for you?"

"Perfect"

"My place at 8pm. I'll see you there. I'll text you the details later" he hung up as he continued to stare at her. She turned as she gave a nod. When she knew he couldn't see her face, she began to grin, unable to control it any longer. He wanted _her_ at his house.

She walked with a stride in her step as she focused on that familiar pushing at her side. Her eyes caught hold of her gun, wedged to her as the thought reminded her who she really was.

"He thinks I'm a journalist" her heart stopped and her smile faded. _Now that it was all over, she could tell him? But should she?_ She began to type into that number into her phone as she listened to the ringing tone.

"Lanie, we need to talk"


	9. Houston, we have a problem

It was times like this that Kate was thankful to have Lanie. She had no other female role in her life. Her mother was dead and she was the only woman detective at the precinct. Sometimes she felt alone, isolated by all the extra testosterone.

Lanie had always been there since the beginning and over the years they had become great friends. A _great friend _was what she needed right now. She felt comfort when Lanie began to respond

"Sure is it about the case?" she continued to walk but instead of going straight to the precinct, she took a detour. She needed to talk to someone and tell them what the hell was going on. For one, she was more confused than a dog wearing a dress and usually Lanie was the one that untangled her thoughts.

"Not quite"

"So it's about a guy then" Kate frowned at her phone. She was pretty sure she didn't tell anyone about Castle and she definitely didn't tell anyone about the _fantasies_. It would be social suicide if people knew what really went on in her head.

"How did _you_ know?" She found a nearby park bench as she sat down on one end and crossed her legs.

"Kate, for as long as I've known you the only reason that your conversations start with _Lanie, we need to talk_ is when it's either about the case or about _some_ guy. And considering it's not about the case ... well you're a smart girl, you can work it out ... or not considering that's why you called me ... at work I may add which is where you should be" She ignored the weird little Lanie rant as she just got straight to it. Lanie was right she _should_ be working, not sitting on a park bench thinking about Castle.

"It's about our suspect – or as the case may have it – no longer suspect, Richard Castle"

"mhmm ... I already know girl" Kate's face changed, was she the only one in this situation that didn't seem to know what was going on. "I saw the way you tensed up when we spoke about him and I know that face. You weren't just 'concentrating' on the case" she paused "... and Espo may have said something about ... a dance" the last bit was almost a whisper and Kate knew that Esposito wouldn't keep much from Lanie.

"Ah I see ... so you guys just talk about me behind my back now?" she sounded defensive but she didn't mean too. It was her defence mechanism that seemed to kick in when she felt like she couldn't divert the situation anywhere else. It was her inner guard that constantly rose to stop from getting hurt.

"Kate we care about you, that's all and also because he couldn't keep the whole Beckett-was-dancing to himself" Kate rolled her eyes, _let the torment begin _she knew they were only trying to help her. It had been months since she had a relationship and even then it didn't work out. She didn't have time and sometimes when they were getting all romantic, she would get a call and would have to leave him for a dead body.

It was hardly flattering on the man's side but that was her job. She wasn't just going to quit because of some guy. If they didn't like it, they could leave. She wasn't forcing them to stay.

She took a deep breath.

She forgets that Lanie knew her.

Living in a world where people were _trained_ to know about body language, made it hard when it came to keeping secrets.

"What should I do about it? I mean I don't even know the guy and he's asked me to dinner tonight at his place and -"

"Just go for it" She wished she could see Lanie's face on the other end of the phone. Just hearing her voice wasn't reassuring enough. She needed her friend to be there and tell her that what she was feeling was normal and nothing to worry about as it would fade. But here she was telling her to _go for it  
_

"Sorry ... what?"

"You work as a _homicide_ detective. You're not gonna get a chance to go out to dinner with a - pretty rich man - very often. If I was you, I would go have fun. Who cares if it's just a fling? Who cares if it doesn't last? At least then you know you tried right? No regrets" She was right, as always Lanie was right but she was still missing that one major detail.

"Well _you_ go out with him then" she laughed but secretly she was so nervous even speaking about him.

"Oh believe me, I would but he doesn't _like_ me. He likes you."

"... And how do you know that?" there was a slight pause. It seemed like she was reluctant to say something but in the end, decided she needed to.

"I've seen the photos Kate. The way he was looking at you ... if my guy looked at me like that I'd be jumping his bones every second"

"There's photos ... really ..." She rolled her eyes. She needed to see those photos for herself. Even if it was the last thing she did. It made her smile to think about _how_ he looked at her. That dance and the night were all too perfect. Then that niggling feeling punched her in the gut, reminding her that this _wasn't_ a fairytale.

"But he thinks I'm a journalist ..."

"A Journalist, c'mon Kate you could've done better than that"

"I know I panicked alright but you're not helping. How am I supposed to get out of that? I can't continue lying to him like this?" What if it did last – she wanted it to be _something_ – and then what, she was left living the rest of their relationship as a lie?

She couldn't do that.

She already knew what the _right_ thing to do was. She just needed Lanie's blessings and Lanie gave her _just_ that.

"If it's gonna affect how you feel then tell him the truth. He deserves that much of you. The worse he could do is say no" _that's what I'm worried about_. She was afraid of being hurt or him turning her down because she lied to him for her job.

She had no choice.

If he was in her position, she could imagine him doing exactly the same thing. When Kate didn't say anything Lanie continued "Listen we will stick by you whatever you choose. Don't worry about what we will think. Worry about what you _want_" Kate sighed.

"Thanks Lanie"

"That's what friends are for." They hung up the phone and Kate was left wondering what she _wanted_. What did she want? What did _Kate Beckett_ want? It was a hard enough question but after a few minutes a smile crossed her face and knew exactly what she wanted.

And she knew _exactly_ how she was going to get it.


	10. Hidden Agendas

He knew it wouldn't take long before his picture was spread all over the newspaper the next morning. Of course it wasn't just going to be a picture of him. He wasn't the only _half_ famous person in that room.

Richard walked over to his front door, dressed in his dressing gown as he picked up his daily subscribed magazine. He rolled his eyes as he predicted, his face was on the front cover. As he began to sit down at his bar stool, sipping his coffee as he began to read:

_Pretty Boy Castle bags a detective_

His eyes frown ... a detective?

His finger frantically skipped to the relevant page number as he saw Kate on his arm as they walked into the ball and another in the lower corner of them on the dance floor. He didn't even realise they were taking pictures, he was too otherwise 'occupied'.

He smiled at the thought before his mind reverted back to this _detective_ the papers were on about. He read the article on the double page spread as his eyes widened with every word.

_At the recent New York Fashion weekly ball, we encountered on NYC's finest playboy, Richard Castle with our own Kate Beckett, getting all close and personal on the dance floor. The new couple couldn't take their eyes off each other as they spun around wrapped in each other's arms. Sources have said she was posing as Castle ex-girlfriend, Stephanie throughout the night. It looks like our star crossed lovers have more than just their love to hide. _

"What?" he gawped at the page as he re-read the article "Just what?"

He had to refrain from spit-taking his coffee. He wondered why the name seemed familiar at the time when he heard her say _Beckett _in the cafe. It never clicked but now he knew.

She was _lying _to him, all this time.

_How could she?_

He looked down at them on the dance floor. She was so close to him and the look in her eyes as she glazed up at him. It looked like more than just an act. It wasn't all a lie, was it?

He _felt_ something and he was almost positive that she did too.

He felt betrayed.

Richard knew he couldn't expect much of her. They had only met three times. He couldn't blame her and yet he still couldn't fight his feelings.

"But she's coming here tonight ..." he mumbled to himself as he glared down into the magazine as the pictures began to fade into a blur

"Who's coming here tonight?" His head lifted to see his mother in the kitchen. She was leant over the counter staring down at his magazine before she stole it from his grasp. "Is this _her_?" Her eyes widened as he placed a hand on his head "A detective? I thought you said she was a journalist?"

"She _told _me she _was_ a journalist. It wasn't until I saw _this ..._" His hand motioned restlessly to the magazine in her hands "... that I actually revealed the truth or more appropriately NYC magazine did"

"Oh Richard ..." she began. It started to sound, almost like she cared until her next breath "Wait ... she's coming here _tonight_?" he nodded as Martha gasped

"You invited a guest without telling me?"

"Mother, that is hardly the problem at stake here ..."

"Yes sorry but still ... I have to prepare ... I have so much –"

" - I might just cancel it" he interrupted her very loud speech as he looked at her shocked expression "She lied to me"

"Richard as your mother I am putting my foot down. It is the first time in months that we've had a visitor round and I'm started to get out of practise of being a hostess. And because I love you, I can't let you do this" he frowned at her. Somehow that whole sentence wasn't really about him – even though, in a strange was it kind of was – he rolled his eyes as she continued "Kate will be coming here tonight as planned and when she sees what a great man you are she will tell you the truth"

Richard raised his eyebrows at her as she potter off to continued fussing about preparations for dinner. He leant forward, resting his temples on his hand as he sulked. _Yes, grown men can sulk too_.

The day was continuing to get worse but as his mother said, it will give Kate an opportunity to confess. He was all about the second chances and second chances she would get.

He wouldn't be that childish little boy out for revenge; he would the man his mother raised.

He wouldn't mention the subject unless she did first.

_That_ was how the night was going to go.

* * *

[Later that day]

"_So _Journalism, how did that come about?" He poured Kate a glass of wine as they sat on the sofa moments after she had arrived. He introduced her to his mother and Alexis and they were very obliging – maybe _too_ obliging - but as they were busy preparing dinner and trying _unsuccessfully _not to pry on his conversation, he got straight to the point.

Yes, he said he wouldn't but every time he looked at her, it was like the question was face palming him in the face. If this meant he was weak, fine, as long as he got the truth out of her it wouldn't matter.

She looked hesitant as she sat in a floral blouse top and a pair of blue jeans. By the crossing and uncrossing of her legs, Richard knew she was cracking. He had put her under pressure, just how he liked it.

She took a sip out of her wine before emptying the whole glass. He smiled. _This was kind of fun to watch. _She placed her glass onto the table as her attention was now on him.

"Sorry what was the question?"

"Why did you become a journalist? I'm just curious, I wouldn't pin you as one" his smile was deceiving but he felt kind of cruel taunting her like this but he felt like she needed to feel ashamed. He didn't like it when people lied to him.

"Erm ... I ... it just called out to me"

"It just _called _out to you? What did that feel like, that must have been inspiring" she nodded, hoping that he would divert off the subject. She was getting hot under the collar. His eyes felt like they were penetrating her deepest secrets, like she was naked and exposed to his glaze.

She gulped.

She didn't know why she was so nervous. Normally, she coped well under pressure but it was _him_. She felt a bond to him and she didn't want to lie anymore. She was all prepared to tell him after dinner. She was going to take Lanie's advice and be the 'good cop'.

He looked at her, still waiting patiently for her answer.

"I ... liked to bring justice to people. By writing I feel like I am able to get to the bottom of a story and really question what happened. It isn't enough to just settle for the obvious facts, you need to dig a little deeper. It's never all that it seems" Her answer was more talking about her real job than her fictional one but either way it seemed like Richard was buying it.

He sighed as his eyes narrowed, trying to distinguish whether this was another one of her lies. His back relaxed against the sofa as he took a sip of wine.

"Hmm" he ended up saying, not too sure where to take the situation next. She was good at this, he had to admit. He wondered whether _now_ was a good time to tell her he knew or whether he would play a long for a little longer.

"What?" she said, wishing that she could read his mind, _what must he be thinking of her? _

"I would like to see some of your work. If what you said is ..." he hovered on the word "...true" she gulped "then I want to compare some notes. Maybe you will give me some inspiration for my next piece" he smiled when her body almost froze, _gotcha_ he thought as he placed his glass on the table.

He leaned in real close to her, their faces were inches away and if she didn't know any better it looked like he was about to kiss her. Her heart almost skipped a beat as his eyes looked deep into her face as his hand reached behind her.

His lips were by her ear as he began to whisper

"More wine?" her heart was racing and he made every bone in her tingle. He was playing with her like she was a little ragdoll.

She smiled as he began to retract to his original position, pulling the wine bottle from behind her. Kate gave a deep sigh as she smiled

"That would be great, thanks" he filled her glass as she stared as the red liquid swayed to the top. His eyes never left hers as the liquid slowly stopped trickling out of the bottle.

_Why was she continuing to lie to him?_ They were in silence for a while as he let his mind wander. _Unless it is because somehow I play a part in her investigation, maybe she thinks I was involved in ... whatever it is she is trying to solve. Or maybe the alter-ego-me killed someone and she's been tracking me to see if I strike again_.

His eyes widened.

That was it.

He raised his eyebrow at her as she frowned, well this just got interesting. Maybe he would play this _inner-killer_ to his advantage. After all, she deserved to know that he knew but who said, he couldn't make her sweat a little.

An evil smile spun across his face as his mother interrupted their glaze.

"And let the feast begin!"

* * *

_Oh things just got intense! I hope you're all loving these chapters so far! I'm trying my best to keep the chapters rolling! I'm really LOVING writing for these two! What do you think Castle's up to? That evil glint in his eye, can't be good, can it? ;) _


	11. Welcome

"Brilliant" he smiled as Kate still kept that confused look on her face. He escorted her to the table as both his mother and daughter began to take a seat. His glaze never left hers as he began to devise a plan. He wanted to cackle at his genius idea but that would definitely give it away.

He pulled out her chair as she placed her body gently down onto the seat. She smiled as him as he gave one back.

"This looks amazing Mrs. Rogers" and it did. The table was filled head to toe full of food and considering there was only four of them, Kate wasn't sure all the food would go. It was a typical roast dinner, complete with chicken and the varied roast vegetables.

She did enjoy home cooked meals.

They were the best but living alone and being a detective meant that these little luxuries didn't come often. Normally her meals consisted of pizza or Chinese and even then, sometimes it was even taken in the 'fine dining' of the precinct. Work never stopped because deaths never stopped but it was her job and even though she didn't always like it, she felt better knowing she was doing it for the good of the people.

"Please call me Martha" Kate nodded with a smile. She realised she may have slipped up calling her _Mrs. Rogers _instead of _Mrs. Castle_. She was supposed to be _new_ and 'unknowing of the family' and considering her son was called Richard Castle it was only expected for a stranger to call his mother the same. But Kate knew things normal strangers didn't.

She knew the _Castle_ part was only his writers name and his real surname was Rogers. _Rats_ she thought but either way, no one seemed to notice and nor did they care. They were too busy indulging in the food in from of them as Kate began to let her mind rest and do the same.

"Shall I carve the chicken?" asked Richard breaking the ice. He was still trying to figure out how he would mess with Kate. If she really thought he – of all people – was capable of murder he would make her believe it. He grabbed the large carving knife as he stood up, raising it in front of her. He could see as her eye widened as he swung it in his hands with confidence.

"That would be great dear" He smiled as his mother replied, pulling the chicken towards him. Kate's eyes were on the knife as he laughed. He mouthed 'play along' as he leaned over the table, out of Kate's glaze. Both his mother and daughter gave him estranged looks as their eyes narrowed. They never did understand Richard but as dutiful family members they went accordingly to his wishes.

He _usually_ knew what he was doing.

"It's funny, when I hold this knife I feel like it belongs in my hand, you know, like when I hold a pen. I feel like my hand has been carved purposefully for this knife" he paused "Don't you feel like that sometimes?" she was fighting the urge to grab the gun that was in her back pocket. She didn't like the way he was flaunting the piece of silver like it wasn't classed as a deadly weapon.

She tried to remain cool, _this wasn't funny_.

"Can't say I have Castle" she put her 'detective' voice on like she was trying to calm a frantic criminal "... now can you either put the knife down or get on with carving that chicken" he cocked his head ever so slightly, his eyes menacing as he smiled.

"Dad, some of us are waiting for the meat, so if you'd be so kind ..." He gave his daughter the stop-ruining-my-plan look as she rolled her eyes

"Yes concentrate on the meat Castle"

"Feeling a little uncomfortable are we Kate?" _Of course I'm fricken uncomfortable _she thought as she watched him with eagle eyes. It was like a flick switched within him and he was definitely showing attributes of a man capable of murder.

With a subtle rage he stabbed the chicken like it was nothing more than a piece of meat which it was but the message was sent. He had such strength that the silver section of the knife could no longer be seen from the outside. "Don't you just love the way it feels when the knife penetrates the flesh like that?" her eyes were cautious as he wrapped his fingers around the handle, one by one and pulled it towards him, cutting the chicken breast. "Some say it's _sadistic_ but I just like the way in feels in my hand like ..." he paused to think of a word "like I have power over the person, I mean chicken"

"Castle, I'm going to have to ask you to put the knife down" Her napkin was off her lap and on to the table as she began to grasp the gun in her pocket. She didn't want to have to arrest him in front of his family but if she felt he was a threat she would have to intervene.

He stopped and turned towards her, the knife raised upright in his right hand. "Be careful who you point that knife at or I will have to -"

"Have to what Kate? What is a little ole journalist going to do about it? Let me guess, you're going to write an article about me?" he had a classic smirk on his face as he began to move towards her. She began to move her legs out from under the table as her voice became louder.

"Don't move." She threatened

"... Or what?" she was definitely feeling that he was being a threat. She stood up rapidly, pulling the gun out of her pocket and facing it towards his chest.

"Or I shoot..." His eyes widened as he began to lower the knife slightly. _Okay too far Castle_ he thought in his head as he smiled – almost laughed – as he fully put the knife on to the table and looked over to his family.

"And finally _Detective _Kate Beckett has joined us. Welcome" With an almost nod, he took his seat again and began to start to eat again as if nothing happened. She looked dazed. Her gun still rose in her hands in case it was an act.

She looked around to see nothing but smiles.

"Kate it's awfully rude to play with your gun during dinner" he said between chews "Please ... take a seat" he was a pretty good actor, if he said so himself. He got her all flustered, even to the point where she felt he would 'chill' at gun point.

She lowered her gun as she frowned, before taking a seat. _Then_ it all clicked.

He knew.

* * *

_And finally, the truth is out! Bet you were wondering how long it would be before everything was all out in the open! It can all be plain sailing from here on end, or can it? Tell me what you think, I'm dying to you if you're loving this as much as I'm loving writing it! _


	12. Tension

"How long -"

"... have I known that you've been lying to me?" Richard interrupted her as he looked at his watch "since about 8am this morning"

"How –"

"...did I find out?" she raised an eyebrow as he didn't seem to want to let her speak "all thanks to the NYC magazine. We were sprawled all across the front page. Of course, they seemed to know more about the _real_ you, than I thought I did" Kate looked at him as if silently asking him whether he gave her permission to talk now. He gave her a nodded in approval as she began to speak.

"I'm sorry I –"

"lied to me, made me think we had something in common when in fact it was all an act and made me think that you were maybe the closest thing to a relationship I have had in a long time" The dinner was starting to go cold as Martha noticed that they needed some alone time.

"Come on Alexis, let's clear the table" Alexis looked at her, her mouth full of food as she gave her the, I'm-still-eating look before Martha almost dragged her off the table. They were left alone – which wasn't the best idea – but Richard was angry and Kate was well ... speechless.

"It was..." Richard was about to butt in again but this time Kate stopped him "Castle let me speak" his mouth closed as she snapped. She inhaled slightly before she began to confess. It was about time, he knew the truth. She started from the beginning

"The other week we found a murder victim that had your finger prints all over them. Obviously you then became suspect number one and we had to follow the lead. We'd be crazy not to, so we checked your profile to see that you were ... well a ladies' man. So that day when I met you in the elevator, I was assigned to 'seduce' you. We needed you to trust me" she paused as his facial expressions softened like he was re-living every moment they were together.

"And you thought that just bringing me in for questioning was too cruel and that making me slowly like you over these last few days was somehow a better alternative" _he wasn't going to go down lightly_ she thought as she tried to re-organise her brain.

"We've encountered this particular killer before but he's too good. We've never caught him but once we found a lead on him, we had to take the up most precautions. We had to tackle you when you least expected it. I had to get your guard down. That's why we 'accidentally' bumped into each other so much. I was told where you were at all times"

She could see that every word she was saying was hurting him even more. It was like with every breath she was stabbing him in the heart. "But the more I spent time with you the more I didn't believe it was you. No one of us did"

"So you telling me that every single time we met, it was all part of your job? Just one big act and lie to get me to confess to something that I didn't even commit?" she nodded slightly but she knew it wasn't completely true. She couldn't deny what she felt on those meetings. It was _more_ than just a job to her, but how could she tell him that now?

"Of course we know now that you were framed but at the time we didn't know it wasn't you. I couldn't tell you the truth as I was undercover. If you were the killer and knew that I was a cop, we couldn't predict what you would do. Especially since we know what the killer is capable of" she sighed.

"How on earth did this guy even frame me?"

"We followed a lead that led to an apartment not too far from here and there we found a coffee cup with your fingerprints on them and a moulded glove of your hand. We assume our killer wore this glove whilst killing our victims" The truth was all out, there was nothing left for Kate to say. She wouldn't be surprised if he had no intention of talking to her again.

"Were you ever going to tell me the truth?"

"Well actually I was planning on telling you tonight but you kind of beat me to it" she tried to laugh but no one was laughing. He just stopped and looked at her. He needed time to think about everything. What she was doing wasn't technically wrong but it still hurt him. He felt like he couldn't trust her. He felt like he _liked_ Kate the journalist not Kate the detective. Richard looked from his hands to her face as she sat quietly waiting for his reaction.

He didn't shout, nor did he get overly angry instead he just spoke softly to her

"I think you should go"

* * *

[Later that day]

"I take it you can't sleep either" Alexis wrapped her arms around her dad's neck as he sat slumped at his computer, writing.

She heard everything that happened – it was hard to miss – and it wasn't a surprise that he was still up. She knew how much he liked Kate. She knew he was mad. Although, if she knew her dad at all, she knew that he wasn't mad a Kate – not really – he more mad at the fact that even after how much she lied to him, he still had feelings for her. Feelings that he wished would disappear as quickly as they appeared.

"Yeah, it's hard trying to sleep when my brain just wants to keep thinking" he patted her hand on his shoulder as she moved round to sit next to him. He was in the living room with his legs crossed on the coffee table, laptop on his lap as his fingers typed away. He always found when his brain was in 'think mode' it was the best time to write. If his brain wanted to be awake, he might as well make the most out of it.

"You really like her, don't you?" he nodded reluctantly. In the past few days all his mind thought about _was_ Kate but now it was juggling a new set of equations. She was just a puzzle that he couldn't solve and with every second that he tried, he started to replace patience with frustration.

He didn't want to associate frustration with her, he liked her. His feelings for her were stronger than his hatred and his annoyance grew because of it. All he wanted was to show a little rage towards her and let all his emotions flow wilding in the midst but he couldn't. His body just wasn't capable of that.

"Why don't you call her?"

"Call her?" he snorted like it was the most absurd thing he had heard all day. But Alexis always knew how to handle her dad. She opened those big blue eyes and looked up at him. She knew deep down he was in denial, afraid of his feelings and like the great writer he was, he was blowing everything out of proportion. "She betrayed me" he said atlas when the silence was becoming too much to bare.

"But she said she was going to tell you. If you'd just given her the chance and trusted her –"

"She should have _trusted_ me" He was going into defence mode, what Richard did best when he knew he had lost the battle. What he was saying wasn't completely wrong. She _should_ have known that he wasn't capable of murder. Even from his files, there was no reason for them to suspect him.

"Dad..." she laid her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes "She was doing her job. If you were in her position, you would have done the same. Yes, she should have told you as soon as she found out you were no longer a suspect. She was wrong to continue to lie to you but dad, she made a mistake. Even you believe that everybody deserves second chances. Why can't you give her one?" He laid a kiss on her forehead.

She was right.

He had known from the start that he would have always forgiven her but it was that, that scared him. Sometimes he was _too_ forgiving. He didn't want to let people in just to get hurt. It was like putting all the hope and energy into something and just being smacked in the face with disappointment. He trusted people too easily and he was worried this was another one of those situations.

He smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you, now go get some sleep" her hand squeezed his as she kissed his cheek, wishing him goodnight before leaving to walk up the stairs.

He starred at the light from his laptop. The words turned to scribbles on the page as they seemed to blur the more he tried to concentrate. It was breaching midnight as he began to sigh, _was it too late to call? Would she be awake?_

He smiled, closing his laptop screen as he mumbled to himself. Tomorrow was another day but for now,

"Sweet dreams, Kate"

* * *

_You guys made me SO SO SO happy with all your lovely reviews from the last chapter! You all found A LOT funny than I originally intended, for those who reviewed I should have sent a personal message to everyone. Sorry If I've missed anyone out and for you sneaky guest viewers, I'd just like to say a massive THANK YOU! _

_Okay back to the story, it's all about to get intense and personal. Castle and Beckett won't be seeing eye to eye for a while but how long with these star crossed lovers stay apart, when we all know they are clearly destined to be together? xo_


	13. Sweet Dreams Kate

_Kate _

Her eyes flickered at her name.

_Kate_

It called again, begging her to awaken from her slumber. It was like someone was calling out to her but she refused to sub-come to its demands. She wanted to sleep and she was determined to do so.

_Kate_

It whispered in her ear. It was like the voice was right next to her. The accent began to change as her name was repeated. Her breaths increased as her mind wandered.

"Castle?" she mumbled under her breath as his face began to emerge in her mind. His face was smiling at her as he looked deep into her eyes "I'm so sorry Castle. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never intentionally hurt you" His smile never faded. She felt like crying, reaching out to him and never letting go. "Please forgive me" Instead of saying anything, he nodded.

_Was that his forgiveness?_

She was truly sorry. He needed to know that. As her eyelids fluttered, it was like the camera angle had changed in her mind. It was no longer like she was looking out of her own eyes. It was like she was watching the two of them from another person's point of view.

She could see them both standing there in front of her. They began to slowly walk towards each other as their hands met in the middle. Their eye contact never left each other as he looked down at her hands in his. He brought one up to his lips as he laid a sweet kiss on the surface of her hand. _So this is what she looked like when she was with him?_

Her face was aglow and her cheeks had a slight blush to them. She looked happy. That was the only way she could describe such a feeling. Inside it was like a thousand doves had been released into her body and were left to flutter around inside of her, sending tingles through every inch of her being.

"Do you forgive me?" she repeated. She wanted to hear the velvet in his voice. He hadn't spoken the whole time they were together. She wanted reassurance. His lips began to part as he spoke

"Kate" he repeated as she waited for more but there wasn't any more to say.

"What?" she asked "What is it? Tell me" she gripped on to his hands, squeezing them in hers.

But he was trying to move away from her grasp.

She pulled frantically, increasing her grip but he was stronger. He was leaving her. He began to take steps away from where she was standing and she watched as his feet moved backwards. Her eyes frantically met his eyes. He wasn't mad, scared or angry.

He just smiled.

"Castle, don't go" she called after him. The distance between them was growing as he began to walk further and further into the darkness.

_Kate_ he continued to call, _Kate.  
_

"Castle I'm here. Castle, don't go!" she began trying to chase after him but her feet were stuck. She tried to move but it was like she was glued to her spot. Her heart was panting as her arms tried to reach him.

His arms lifted like he was trying to reach out to her but before long he became camouflaged in the darkness that surrounded them.

"Castle!" she shouted. She felt like her body was being shaken. _Was it chills? What was happening?  
_

"Kate" a voice called her. The shaking increased as her eyes opened to the bright morning light. She blinked twice before seeing the figure in front of her.

"Kate" the person called again. It all suddenly became very real.

_It was a dream_ she sighed.

She was fully awake now as she saw Lanie's concern eyes glaring at her.

"Lanie?" she murmured. It wasn't very often that she was awoken by Lanie – in fact this was probably the first time -she frowned before smiling "Nice to see you"

"Nice to see me? Kate, we've been worried sick about you!" her eyes flickered open. _Worried ... about me?_ She sat upright, all ears ready to listen to what she had to say. "You haven't answered any of our calls and when you didn't turn up to work this morning, we thought ... well we didn't know what to think. The only person to see you last was Castle and well ..."

"He wouldn't hurt me" she said, defending his honour.

"We were just worried" she sighed "then I came here to find you sleeping and tossing in your sleep and I thought you were having a fit or something. You were getting awfully worked up" she was trying to process everything in her mind. This was all too much to be bombarded with first thing in the morning. She reached for her phone by the side of her bed, _20 missed calls_ she read as Lanie gave her the I-told-you-so look.

"I must have just over slept?" It was more like a question aimed at herself than Lanie. How did she manage to miss work? For the first time in years, she slept through the morning.

"That really isn't like you Kate. What happened last night?" she noticed the reserved look on Kate's face as she shook her head "That bad, huh?" Kate wanted to wrap the duvet back around her head and go back to the Castle that was smiling in her head.

She kept seeing that distraught look on his face. It was like she had just slapped a baby. He looked so hurt and it was all because of her.

It was all _her_ doing.

She might _as_ _well_ have stabbed him in the heart.

"I don't want to talk about it" Kate eventually said and it was true, she didn't want to talk about it. Not with anyone but Castle – that's if he even _wanted_ to speak to her again – she slumped back into her bed. _Why was life so complicated?_ "Why aren't you at work?" the thought suddenly crossed her mind that Lanie was sat on her bed and not in the morgue.

"It's the end of the day, works finished" _I've missed a whole day?_ She questioned herself. _How long was she dreaming for?_ She brought a hand to her eye as she rubbed it gently with her fingertips. Lanie frowned, still not convinced that her friend was alright. She held her hand to her forehead to feel for a fever "Are you _sure_ you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Lanie, promise"

"If you're sure" she said, still with an unsure expression. She began to stand up "But to be on the safe side, maybe some rest is in order" she began to pull the duvets over her as Kate began to resist her mothering.

"I've already slept half the day, I don't _need_ any more sleep"

"Please, for me? It'll make me feel better knowing that you are resting" She rolled her eyes as she began to slide underneath the sheets "Thank you" Lanie began to leave the room "Now that I know you're still alive and kicking – almost - I have to go. Espo has dinner reservations but if you need me, call me at anytime. I will be up here like a shot. No matter what" she smiled as Kate nodded as she watched Lanie walk away.

She reached for her phone again, reading down the long list of people's name. She began to scroll, seeing everyone's name; Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, even the captain.

Her scrolling stopped as she came across a name she didn't think she would see.

Her heart stopped.

"Castle"

* * *

_Do you believe that two soulmates can be linked together telepathically, through their thoughts & dreams? or is it just a mere coincidence? ... _


	14. Unforgettable

He had called three times during the day and by now, he probably thought she was ignoring him.

She began to bite her bottom lip as she stared down at his name on the small screen.

_What was she to do now?_

_Would she call him back? _

_Was she ready to face his broken heart?_

Her fingers stroked the screen a few times as she let the whole situation sink in. Maybe her dream was a sign. Maybe he was ready to talk to her. Her thumb hovered over the call button. Her brain was shouting no, her heart was shouting yes and her thumb had a mind of its own.

[Calling]

"Kate" It was the same tone as she heard repeatedly in her dream. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that Castle was there with her at the time. She was silent for a while as she tried to decipher what to say in her head. This was possibly the hardest thing she had encountered in a long time, other than her mother's death of course.

"Kate?" he said again, posing more of a question this time. She took a deep sigh as she eventually found her voice

"Yeah I'm here" her voice didn't sound like it belonged to her. It was croaky and hoarse. She coughed once, in an attempt to clear it before she began to speak again "I thought I'd call you back. Sorry I missed your calls, I was ... pre-occupied" She still couldn't believe that she – of all people – was able to sleep through the whole day.

The theories played out in her mind. It was only possible because one, she was majorly dosed up on wine or two, Castle had given her an amorism. Whatever it was she wasn't feeling any better for it. In fact, she felt more tired.

"I wanted to talk to you" he sounded drained like he hadn't had a great amount of sleep. But she couldn't blame him, normally she was the same. They didn't exactly end on a high note and her mother always used to say, never leave in a bad mood.

She clearly hadn't learnt.

"Well I'm all ears now" she sat upright in her bed, her back rested against the pillows as she held the phone closely to her ear. She was interested in what he had to say. She yearned for his forgiveness but whether he was prepared to give that to her was another question.

If she was in his position would she have forgiven herself? – Probably not – she lied to him. It was like stringing along a boy for months even after you knew that you didn't love him anymore. It was cruel, especially if the boy loved you back.

"I thought about what you did" her stomach tightened as she held her breath. It didn't sound good "and I still can't forgive you. You lied to me and made me feel things that evidently were all part of an act. I don't know whether I _liked_ the real you or just some made up character you conjured up to seduce me" It started off slow but as he got into the stride of things the words began to rumble out until the point that he could no longer control it.

She listened to his side of the story. She nodded silently to herself. What he was saying was all true. She was pretending to be something she wasn't but not everything he said was completely correct. She took a deep breath. She had been oppressing her feelings for long enough, it was time she made her confession.

"Yes, it started off as an act but the more I saw you the more the _real me,_ shone. _You_ brought the real me out. When you're a detective you tend to shut out all your emotions but when I was with you, it was like I could be true to myself" she paused as she zoned into his breathing. She was convinced for a while that he wasn't there. "You bring out the best version of myself Castle" there was silence on the other end of the phone line.

_Did she really just say that out loud?_ For so long, it felt like she was backing herself closer and closer to a brick wall, isolating herself from the outside world. Like there were no windows and no doors and no means of escape. But now, it was like the darkness was lifting and she finally could see her silver lining. That door finally opens and the person on the receiving end was Castle.

"I can't forgive –"

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just want a second chance. A chance to show you who I really am - minus the job and the fake alter ego - just you and me Castle" she was starting to sound like Alexis._ What was it with people and second chances?_ He thought loudly in his head. He knew from the moment he saw her name on his phone that he would forgive her.

If not now, some day but for some reason, he wanted to hear what she had to say. What they said that night was mainly out of rage and now that they were almost level headed, things were sinking in.

"I don't know if I could trust you again, Kate. It's hard to build a relationship without trust. I thought for the first time in years, I found love again. But you've broken all them trust barriers, you hurt me. I don't know if I could ..."

_Love_ the word echoed in her head. She never thought of it that way. That maybe after those special times they were together, that she or well _they_ could have stumbled across _love_.

"You _love_ me? Or so you _thought_ you did" she practically ignored his whole speech about trust and went on to love. It was all about looking at the bigger picture. This was more than she had expected.

Thinking about it now, _Love_ made sense but then again they definitely weren't at the stage of saying _I love you_ but if it wasn't Love, could it be lust? There was fine line between love and lust. Often people get them mixed up. It's hard to tell whether you love someone and when the right time to say I love you is. It's hard to distinguish between what you _think_ you want and what you _actually_ want.

And Kate knew what she wanted. She had to make sure, he still wanted the same.

Or maybe, it was too late.

"Well yes ... maybe ... I don't know what I'm feeling anymore, Kate" he sighed 'You've put me in a difficult situation"

"What do you feel right now?" he had struck the curiosity within her and she wanted to know how he felt. If people ever asked her what superpower she wanted, she would always say mind reading every time.

It was times like this that she remembered why.

"I know you did what you had to do, that it was your job and really I can't punish you for doing something that was for the good of the people. But it's not _that_ I have an issue with. I respect what you do. I just wish I heard it from you first instead of learning about who you really were from the paper. But I'm not mad at you Kate. I'm mad at myself" she frowned.

_He was mad at himself? _

This was definitely a twist in the storyline. She smiled, whoever was writing her story, had a lot in stock for her. She could feel it.

"You're mad at yourself? Why?" It had never crossed her mind that maybe there was more to the story than the obvious – after years of being a detective, she should have figured – there was always more to the story.

"Because even after everything that happened and everything _you_ did" the emphasis on the '_you'_ hurt a bit, intentionally or not, it made Kate shiver. "-and however hurt I felt or however annoyed I was, I still have feelings for you. I wish I could just make them go away and get rid of all the pain I feel but I can't. You're just stuck in my head like a bad headache" _Ouch_ she thought. Only Castle could flatter her and offend her at the same time.

"I'm ... sorry?" she said slowly. What was she supposed to say? There was a prolonged silence on the other end of the phone.

Did she say something wrong?

As far as she was aware, saying 'sorry' was society's way of trying to get people to forgive each other but clearly today, it wasn't happening. They were having an almost 'silence off' before he decided he would speak again.

"That's it?" she wanted to give him the, I'm-not-following expression but atlas phone calls were never easy when it came to 'displaying emotion'. It explained why a lot of people hid behind the telephone when it came to confrontations. It was easier that way – yes maybe more cowardice – but still a hell of a lot easier than having to watch the light drain out of someone's eyes.

In all honesty, she didn't know what he expected from her? When was sorry not enough? Was she supposed to say I'm-sorry-all-mighty-powerful-one?

He gave her a minute to try and figure out what she did wrong but when she didn't answer within the 'five second rule' he sighed. It didn't seem like this was going to go the way he wanted. Then again, when did it ever? he continued.

"I just told you I still have feelings for you and all you can say is _I'm sorry?_"

"But I _am_ sorry" it was true. Yes, she liked him too – hell she more than liked him –but how would he fit into her life? They were from too different worlds. There was no way that they could date. It would be ... well ... she didn't know what it would be. It would be like a teacher dating their student. It'd be weird, wouldn't it? "So what should we do?"

"Well do you feel the same way, Kate?"

She wished she could be one of those people who were constantly open and able to express her real feelings but she had suppressed her feelings for so long that even now she could never really guarantee what she classed were 'feelings' were what she actually felt in her heart.

She was being a true detective, over analysing everything and assessing the pros and cons constantly in her head until she persuaded herself against it. Usually these things would work and she would walk away but it just wasn't happening with Castle. The pros were out weighing the cons and she didn't know what to do or what she felt.

It was a weird combination of confusion. She had never felt this way before and for the first time, she was left speechless. It was like there were always two Kate's around, one would say go-for-it and the other would say hmm-take-a-step-back.

The question was, which Kate would she listen to?

"I ... I ..." she mumbled.

"Well, yes or no?" she couldn't this do, not like this, not over the phone. She wasn't a coward and she would prove it to him. She _did_ know what she wanted and it was about time she showed it.

She frowned as she waited for the phone to go silent.

Enough of the excuses and enough of persuading herself against him, she knew that it was Castle she was dealing with and no matter how many times she said no, she knew her heart would always say yes.

She shook her head as she smiled, pressing the end call button.

* * *

_What!? Is the Caskett love affair over, just like that? Has Beckett justed ended it? It has SO much potential and then she ... ;)_


	15. Hang Up or Hang Out

_First of all, I so sorry that I managed to confuse you all with my last chapter. I re-read it and saw _exactly _where you guys were talking about and as sugguesting I have re-written the chapter and added some bit (maybe re-read that first before you read this one) but anyways I did kind of love how you all panicked when she hung up. It just means you're loving the story and that you feel a connection to the characters and that literally made my day! But I did have a plan. The whole beckett hanging up ... oh there was a reason why she hung up and this chapter should sum that all up! I know, it probably wasn't the best place to leave the chapter but hey it seemed like a good idea at the time! ;) But due to all the confusion and the panic, I figured I better upload this chapter FAST and well here I am. I mean it's 8am UK time right now, and as soon as I read your reviews I figured I better get my act together. So I rewrote the chapter and uploaded this one. Are you proud of me? ;) Anyways I reckon you'll be A LOT happier by the time you get to the last word of this chapter. So enjoy & indulge! _

* * *

"She hung up on me? ..." he continued to stare at his blank phone. "She _hung up_ on me ..." he repeated, as though he was trying to make the words sink in.

If this was typically Kate behaviour, he didn't like it. Was it so hard to tell him whether she liked him, even after he practically bawled his heart out to her? Was he such a terrible person for wanting to give her a second chance, even after all she did?

He snorted.

_He_ should be the one hanging up on her, not the other way round.

This was pathetic.

Richard felt like his head was going to explode. This was going to be the last time he tried to give people second chances. People _never_ change. It was like she had tainted his thoughts on the rest of the woman kind and now he was out for revenge. Maybe after this here incident he would turn gay. Why weren't women more like men, anyways? He envisaged him with a guy as he shiver.

_No scratch that, I'm still into women_ he thought.

But still, women should be more like men, they shouldn't do things like hang up the phone half way through an in depth conversation. And they should answer questions when asked. It wasn't too much to ask for and yet she still managed to disobey all the little things he wanted. His mind was throwing out thoughts like a baby throwing out toys from its pram. He was too angry to even take a seat as he began pacing the floorboards, in an attempt to calm down.

He shouldn't be this angry. He should be happy that she was out of his life now. He should be excited that he's gone past the Kate Beckett phase and now he was ready to _taste _the rest of the goods out there. There must be more to life than just her. There was so many more fish in the sea.

He laughed at himself,

"To think that I even liked such a low life, selfish, idiotic –"

[Door bell]

"Not a good time to order pizza, Alexis" he shouted into the empty space around him.

He sounded almost normal but his mind wasn't thinking straight. This was what happened when he was angry, and _no one_ had gotten him this angry in months. He wasn't sure what that meant.

Was it due to the fact that his _feelings_ for her clouded his judgement and now that she betrayed him, the hit was ten times harder? Or maybe he was just disappointed, in both himself and her. He deserved better than this. He was Richard Castle, he deserved only the best.

He made it to the door as he grasped the handle with all his strength as he yanked it open.

"What?" his aggressive tone began to soften as he saw her standing there at his doorway, smiling up at him.

"Hello, Castle" His eyebrows rose as he continued to hover in the doorway. His arm leant against the frame as he stared at her. She was more beautiful than he remembered but he wanted to be angry but as soon as he saw her it was like a spell had been cast and he was forever in her debt.

_Don't fall for her tricks_ the voice inside of her shouted _if she was so good at seducing you the first time, what makes you think she's not capable of doing it again?_ The voice had a point. The voice _always_ had a point but he didn't want to listen to it.

There must have been a reason she made it all the way to his apartment. There must be some logic behind it.

They stood in silence, each unsure what to say after the awkward formalities.

In a perfect world, he would've slammed the door in her face and hoped that sooner or later she disappeared from his life. But he wasn't living in his own perfect world. What he wanted to do and what he was capable of doing was two different things. Yes, he wanted to slam the door but his heart sometimes had more authority than his brain. He was physically unable to do such a thing to her. But he didn't want to shut her out of his life. He wanted to embrace her, every last bit of her, until there was nothing that he had not experienced.

His mind focused on her, in an attempt to stop focusing on his thoughts. He noticed that she was panting slightly and before he could _observe_ anymore she practically flung herself at him.

They're lips met with a rapid lust but he wasn't kissing back.

To an outsider, it looked more like she was devouring his face than them sharing a moment of impulsive passion.

"Kate stop" he tried to say under her pressure. He began to push her off as she stopped to face him. He was holding her small frame in both his hands as he looked down at her "Why are you doing this?" she bite her bottom lip. He did like it when she did that.

He liked everything about her but he didn't want to. In fact he was angry that he was capable of thinking that, especially at a time like this. His heart was racing and trying to pump out of his body but he was trying to remain cool and composed.

He didn't want her to see him crack.

All she wanted to do was to kiss him but instead all he wanted to do was to talk it out. There was such sexual tension between them, she could feel it and was sure he could too. She wanted to see him in person. Okay the kiss was an added bonus but she didn't want to have to have – possibly their last conversation – over the phone.

But he was right, this wasn't the time.

They still had unresolved issues.

It was understandable but he gotten her all worked up and she was in that state of mind that she got what she wanted. Trying to work things out over the phone just wasn't right. It seems almost cowardice of her to do so and because of that she drove all the way to his apartment. If it was going to happen at all, she wanted to do it right.

"You asked me if I felt the same and I'm showing you" she leaned up again, in attempt to kiss him but he just held her back. Sometimes she forgot how much bigger and stronger he was than her. She didn't stand a chance. "Can you stop doing that?" she moaned. He was ruining her mood and he knew it.

"Is this really what you want? How do I know that it's not just another one of your _acts_?"

"Why would it be an act Castle? You're no longer a suspect in any of our investigations. I have no need to act around you anymore. I meant it when I said that I wanted a second chance and that it would be just you and me. I've tried _so _hard to convince myself that the truth is that you and I just wouldn't work but I was lying to myself. No more games, no more lies"

_God she looked sexy_ he thought as he fought the temptation to ravish her. He could still feel where her lips once were on his, they lingered there, tempting him to give in. _Oh how he wanted to give in_. She was still looking at him, indulging his every fantasy with her eyes. "All I want is you" she whispered again and that was all it took.

He released her body from his tight grip around her shoulders. Instead he scooped her up into his arm as her legs intertwined around his waist. His hands were at the smalls of her back, pulling her closer and closer until the gap between them was no longer existing. There was a light thud as her back touched the wall.

Their lips never left each other as they began their mad rush of lust and passion. This was what they had both been waiting for. This was the moment that made all their previous thoughts and issues disappear.

She was right.

It would be just him and her.

It was a moment that meant two very different people, suddenly began united as one.

* * *

_Happy now? ;) This was my plan ALL along but you guys were all freaking out over nothing! Silly silly girlies, you really thought I would ruin a Caskett relationship? HELL TO THE NO! :P _


	16. Unexpected

[Next morning]

His eyes fluttered open as he faced the ceiling. There was a smile on his face as he blinked, before yawning and stretching. He was sure that he had just had the _best_ dream. It was the most vivid and realistic dream he had had in a long time and if he was getting ones like _that_, he would sleep more often.

He began to get up before he felt something was stopping him, restricting his movement. His eyes narrowed down to his chest as he saw a hand rested on the centre.

His eyes widened.

_ No _he thought _it can't be_.

He began to slowly lift the sheets to see – what he had expected - _all_ his naked manhood on show. As he lowered the sheets, he followed the hand to a face lying angelic like on his stomach.

"Kate" he almost shouted before he smacked his hands to him mouth.

_It wasn't a dream_.

He wasn't sure whether to be happy or to be well happy. _What did this mean for them?_ He had a number of one night stands and once they got _what they wanted_, they left, never to be seen again. Was that going to be the same for Kate? He felt possessive over her like he didn't want her to leave him. It seemed crazy that even after the few times they had met, he felt like they were meant for each other.

Normally he wasn't the one to believe in soul mates or fate but it somehow just felt right. He didn't know when it happened but since they made love he felt like they were connected in more than one way. It could have been the hunger talking but he felt like, they just 'officially' bonded. There was sparkle that erupted within him and he couldn't help but feel nothing but happiness. He tried to be logical and think of the what-ifs but through all of it, he just smiled.

They would start a clean slate – or try – he understood both sides of the story and he didn't want to give up something _so_ real because of pride. Yes, he was angry and yes, he was hurt but she could've _not_ done anything about it. She could have completely stopped trying to make it right but she didn't. She was determined to show him that she was telling the truth and that she wanted to give them a go. She came to his apartment to prove herself to him.

It seemed pathetic to an outsider, like he was giving up but he had a soft spot for her. No one had ever done anything like that for him before. He was touched. He shook his head slightly.

But he was Castle, even though he _liked_ her as much as he did, he would make her pay back all the things she did. Gradually over time, she would make it up to him.

For some strange reason, he enjoyed teasing. It gave him the zap that allowed him to continue living such an 'exciting' life. He wouldn't make it obvious what he was going to do – mainly because he didn't know exactly what it was he was going to do – but also because there was that subtle satisfaction knowing something he knew no one else knew about.

He could feel as her body began to move against his as she awoken. Realising that he was naked he didn't want to move, knowing that she too would also be naked. A boyish grin appeared on his face at the thought. Of course it wasn't a bad thing – hell it was the best thing to ever happen to him – but it felt inappropriate to do anything until she was awake and moving.

She yawned as he smiled down at her.

"Morning" he said louder than he planned in his head. He sounded so alert and over excited that even she might have been a little concerned. He took a deep breath _calm yourself Richard_

"Morning" she smiled as she snuggled back into his chest. Her eyes hadn't fully opened as he began to stroke her brunette locks. Her hair was soft under his touch and he could have literally lay there all day with Kate in his arms. _This was perfect_ he thought.

But nothing stayed perfect for long. He waited for that moment when she flinched, realising where she was and what just happened. But she never did. He could feel her chest as it rose and fell as she breathed. He never thought such a simple moment could be so satisfying.

"How was that for you?" she said startling him as his eyebrows rose and his eyes darted down towards her. _Where did that come from?_ He thought. This was definitely a side of her, he hadn't seen before. He was one of those people that thought he could 'suss' people out within the first five minutes of meeting them.

In actual fact he _thought_ he sussed Kate out from that moment in the elevator – of course the whole 'act' part of it didn't cross his mind – but his theory about her character was almost down to a tee. But from his assumptions, this was out of character for her. He pinned her as a more dragon fruit like person. Her exterior was all flamboyant and exotic, tempting people but inside it was a sweetness that was almost hidden by a wall. In other words, she was hiding herself – her _true_ self – from the world.

He figured that there was going to be some childhood or emotional trauma that led to this but of course in the first five minutes of meeting, you don't exactly start lecturing a person about their personal life. As he pondered about whether or not she was joking, he eventually decided to avoid the question and pretend nothing happened.

To be quite honest he was still under the impression that he was either dreaming or hearing things. "Castle?" she asked again as he head leaned back to look at him.

"Sorry did you say something sweetie pie?" she frowned at his tone as a smile appeared on her face

"_Sweetie pie_?"

"Are we _not_ doing names now?" he spoke like she just offended him but in reality, he was just as shocked that the word came out of his mouth. He rarely called people by those lovey dovey names. In fact he was almost disgusted at himself for allowing such words to exit his mouth. He was a writer for crying out loud. Surely he had a better vocabulary than that.

But he was also stubborn and if his body was going to deny him his freewill, he would continue to stick with it. _Sweetie pie_ he repeated in his mind _sure, I can __roll with that _

"If that's what you're _into_" she paused for effect "_sugar lump_"Sugar lump? He questioned in his mind. That was a new one on everyone's record but instead he laughed, wrapping his arm around her slender waist. "So _darling_ how was _that_ for you?" she asked the questioned again, reminding him that she did say it the first time and that he wasn't losing his mind – even though at this point, he would have rather lost his mind – it was the question of what was he going to say?

"You can stop with the names now" he smiled as he winked "I know you like me and all but that's taking it too far" she held her shocked expression on her face as she hit him on the arm. She bit her bottom lip as she waited for his reply "as for _this_" he motioned to their naked state "it was good"

"Just good?"

"Amazing?" she cocked her head to the side as she began to sit upright. Richard's mouth parted slightly as the blanket began to fall from around her, revealing everything as she leaned towards him in a cat-like manner. She began to play with his ear lobe with her lips as she smiled, whispering in his ear

"Are you sure it was _just good_?" his head was flustered between nods and shakes as her face was inches away from him. He could feel her breath down his neck as he gulped.

_She was too sexy for her own good_.

"It was brilliant. Words cannot describe how exquisite it was" he finally said in a rust as she kissed him on the cheek lightly, before pulling back to face him. She grabbed the blanket and cascaded it around her in a roman fashion as she bit her bottom lip.

"Better" she smiled, satisfied with his answer "you weren't too bad yourself, Castle" She was playing it cool but Kate had never felt so alive. He had made her whole body yearned for his touch and every time they kissed it was like fireworks bursting into her stomach.

She began to leave the bed as he pulled her by the wrist, bringing her back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get some clothes on" they're foreheads were touching as they had beaming smiles on their faces.

"I much prefer you like this" she sighed like it was such an obligation to remain in her naked state. She could have stayed with him all day and she would have happily done so but the thought of work crossed her mind. She had already lost one day this week and losing another was just pushing her luck.

He began to kiss her lips, lightly at first before the pressure increased. Her mind began to blur as she lost all track of what she was thinking about

"Well I guess that could be arranged. I have a few hours before I have to go find another lead to our killer" she leaned in to kiss him as he pulled away. _Seriously _she thought. Just when she was getting into it, he decides that he wasn't going to play fair. "What's wrong?" she said, in an attempt to bring his attention back to her.

She leaned in, taking his face in her hand as he rapidly stood up, flinging her body to the floor. With a thud, she regained her posture as she sat up, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. She watched as he began to pace the floor in front of her. It was hard to focus on his face when he paced in nothing but his 'birthday suit' but she tried her best to be more _supportive_ and fan girl less.

"Would it be so bad, if I wanted to join you?"

"... On the floor?" she cocked her head upwards as she began pulling bits of blanket around her, cocooning herself from the cold ground. He frowned at her as if to say what-are-you-talking-about before he began to kneel in front of her.

"No, I mean if I came to the precinct with you"

* * *

_What will her reaction be? and I don't know about you guys but I wanna know how Castle will get Beckett to 'make it up to him' ... _


	17. Praying for a Miracle

"... and you want to do that because?" she had definitely just lost the will to seduce him.

It looked like nothing else was going to happen today until he got what he wanted. But then again, this new idea that popped into his head, seemed a much more pressing matter than well getting 'down and dirty'.

"I want to catch the killer"

"You want to what now?" _He had officially lost his mind_. Her 'supportive' attitude had literally flown out the window - granted there wasn't much support to begin with - but whatever was there was long gone.

He was a writer _not_ a detective.

There was no chance in hell that he could last one minute out there. And if anything, he would be a distraction. She would be more worried about him then she would be about their killer.

_What if he got shot? What if he ended up in hospital? What if ... she gulped ... What if he died?_

She couldn't let that happen.

Not on her watch.

"I want to catch this sucker as much as you do. We're in the same boat here. As the saying goes, two is better than one" he took her hands off her lap and into his "I want to confront him and look him straight in the eye before I say ..." he paused for effect. He looked into the distance like he was in a black and white movie as he mimicked the voice of an undercover cop "You just got Castled"

She wanted to laugh. She wanted to cry until her sides were sore.

He was joking, right?

"_You just got castled?"_

"... I'm working on it. By the time we find it, I'll have a quote down to a tee. He will regret the day he framed Richard Castle" He was feeling proud of himself. He deserved justice. He was like a normal victim but instead of going to court and watching the guy get a prison sentence, he would send him there himself.

It seemed a hell of a lot more satisfying.

She gave a slow upward nod as all she managed to say was "Right ..." there was such a childlike innocent in him that she was starting to love. He was so excited about something that she usually wouldn't have found all that exciting – mainly due to the fact that she dealt with this kind of thing practically every day - all she could do was smile at his luminous face.

He was bringing out the best in her.

But even so, agreeing to this could possibly be the end of her career. She still had that question banging in her head, what if it went wrong. It all sounded like sunshine's and rainbow's right now but she would have to remember that he would be her responsibility and well even thought that childlike innocence was adorable ... it would also get him in a shit load of trouble.

She couldn't allow it, hell, the Captain _wouldn't_ allow it.

"What do you say?" he wanted so desperately for her to say yes. He had finally realised what his life lacked. It lacked the mysterious, the adrenaline. He couldn't get this in a office – especially not when the main excitement in his day to day life was the 'next fashion trend' - this was what his dreams were made of. She had to say yes, she just had to.

They sat silent on the floor as she considered all the possibilities. How could she say no to such a face? "Kate?" he called again. Her mouth went to move but words weren't coming out.

_Would she follow her heart or her mind? _She wasn't prepared to break his heart – not this time – but would she risk his happiness over her job?

_What was she going to say to him?_

"Castle ..." she gulped a few times.

_Man, this was hard_. She didn't want to make a decision without consulting the Captain but then she couldn't just leave him looking like a lost puppy. He would think she was making up excuses as a 'nice' way of saying no. And after their recent trust issue, she couldn't have him thinking that of her. Nor could she let him know that she was debating whether to choose her job over him and vice versa.

"I ..." he was waiting for her answer but the words just weren't forming in her mouth. "I need to speak to the Captain, well my boss. I can't give you an official answer until I've spoken to her" she smiled. That was a very diplomatic way of giving-her-some-time.

She was rather proud of herself but this was Castle she was dealing with. An answer like that wasn't gonna cut it.

"That's fine" she found herself gawping at how calm he was, then she heard his follow up comment "I'll escort you to the precinct and talk to her myself"

_Oh brother._

[**Later that day**]

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she questioned him for what felt like the fortieth time since they left his apartment. She had hoped the nearer they reached the precinct the more his enthusiasm would differ but within every waking second, it increased instead.

As she drove she tried to run through all the things in her mind and all the possible ways that she could change his 'master plan'. But every time she even attempted to tell him something, that distraught look appeared in her mind. She didn't want to hurt him again and just working on the case with her was the least she could do. **  
**

"I've never been more sure in my life" he beamed at her and it was true. He felt alive, like a part of him was yearning out for this particular job. It was as though, his whole being was made purposefully to fulfil this job.

He could see the hesitation in her voice and the reluctance in her body language but in all truth he couldn't care. This was what he wanted and he knew that even though she would protest to his wishes, somehow she would still let him do it. She was all about giving people justice and this was his way of gaining his own justice.

_ Why was it so hard for understand that this was his calling? _

That this was something that his body was attracted to? It was like the precinct was the magnet and he was that insignificant piece of metal that it grasped, given a chance.

He smiled, she would understand soon enough.

He would make her see.

They reached the precinct as she parked the car outside. They got their faster than she could have imagined or hoped but here they were all ready to face her fears. She was hoping that by some pure miracle, that the captain had suddenly gained a telepathic connection with her and would see how much of a mistake it was to let him shadow her. If she could see it, why couldn't anyone else?

He had no experience in the field. He was a liability; to both the force and herself.

She gave a sigh.

What was going to happen next was a mystery but either way she would have to suck it up and get on with it. There was nothing else she could do.

"You do know that _if_ the Captain gives you this opportunity we can't date, right?" his face looked drained like he just received the worst news. They stopped were in the elevator doors as he glared at her .

"Are you suggesting that we break up Kate? Don't make me choose between you and the job" she wanted laugh but it clearly wasn't the moment to find this all funny. He made her laugh, even when he was being deadly serious.

She frowned slightly at the way he was already considering it as his _job._ They had barely made it into her department and he already had such a confidence about him.

His eyes widened like a puppy dog and a smile formed on her face as she stared up at him.

"I was _suggesting_ that was _pretend_ to not be dating" she paused "you know, for the _job" _a relief came across his face as he nodded. _Thank God_ he thought. He didn't know what to think if she decided to break up with him. They entered the elevator as the doors closed behind them and Kate thought back to what he said previously. "If I did make you choose between the job and me, who would you pick?" again his face drained.

She had hit a sore point. It was only for a second but she saw the way his face changed before it composed himself and that same smile appeared on his lips.

"Well it doesn't matter as I get the best of both worlds" he looked at her briefly as she scowled at him. Had he forgotten she was detective? She was used to it when people avoided her questions and when they tried to make it seem like they had nothing to hide. She knew the signs, she knew the words and he was definitely doing both. He looked away from her as glared at him

"But if you had to pick, you know, hypothetically" he began to mumble under his breath. From what she heard, it sounded like she was definitely second choice in this scenario "What was that?" the elevator pinged as relief crossed him

"I said you, darling" he mocked as she rolled her eyes. As she followed after him, he stopped rapidly in front of her, making her collide into his back. She frowned as she popped her head around his shoulder, looking to see nothing but empty air

"First day nerves Castle?" she teased him as she began to walk around him as he grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him.

"Play it cool. I'm quite a well-known and we don't want your colleagues being jealous that you're with me. Just pretend that I'm just an ordinary person" her eyes narrowed as she had no words to say to him.

Instead she nodded and began to walk away. She smiled as she saw Esposito walked towards to her. It felt like a perfectly normal day but her eyes focused on his face and saw the concern there. She remembered, she went missing for a day.

"Beckett, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me" she knew the words would go in one ear and out the other. They would _always_ worry about her as would she if it was the other way round but he nodded, pretending that anything she said was actually sinking in.

She watched as his eyes rose to the figure behind him. He leaned in closer, so that his voice was only a whisper in her ear

"Why is _he_ here?"

"I've been asking myself the same question all day"


	18. Taking the Reins

Esposito nodded slightly at her. She must have her reasons for bringing him into the precinct but he didn't want to query her further. Instead he walked around Kate, raising his hand out in front of Castle as he gave his most charming smile.

"Richard Castle, right?" she spun around to look at Castle, just to be greeted with the massive I-told-you-so look on his face. She smiled, clearly knowing more about the situation than he did.

He raised a hand to shake Esposito's as his face beamed.

"So you're fan of my work? It's great to know that my writing even reaches the NYPD" He shook his head slightly, pushing some of the hair out of his eye before he continued "I'd be more than happy to sign any copy of my articles. Just form a queue and I'll get to it" Esposito's eyes rose, unsure whether to laugh of take the gentlemen route of remaining professional.

Castle began to look around, searching for people to congregate around him but when they didn't he frowned.

"Well actually no. I just know of you because you were a suspect on our investigation this week …" Kate muffled a laughed from behind him as she watched that cocky face turn to almost embarrassment.

It was probably the first time she had really laughed at the precinct. It wasn't exactly the 'happiest' place.

"Oh" he said, not completely sure what to do with himself now that he had humiliated himself _once_ again. He had completely forgotten about being a suspect – it was weird considering the reason he came to the precinct in the first place was to find the fraud that set him up – he frowned. He had gotten so wrapped up in the idea of solving a murder that he forgot the little details. Again it was odd, considering he was a writer and it was all about the _little details_.

What on earth was happening to him?

Before long, the two began to ignore him as they carried on their own personal conversations about the investigation as his mind wandered with his thoughts.

"Beckett! Welcome back!" smiled Ryan as his hair bounced as he made his way over, carrying what looked like files. "I've got some leads for you to take a look at" she smiled. She figured she would be thrown back into the swing of things as soon as she got back.

She watched as his eyes found Castle as gave that same confused looked that Esposito showed earlier.

"Long story" she said as he nodded. "I'll get back to you on the leads. First I need to go talk to the Captain" as she walked away, Castle began to follow her.

She rolled her eyes, she was dreading this. But what had to be done, had to be done. She took a deep breath as she began to knock on her door.

"Come in" Kate walked in hesitantly as she saw the Captain sitting at her desk, glasses halfway down her nose as she peered over the rims. There were piles of papers covering the surface of the desk as she hid behind them.

She smiled as she saw her

"Ah Beckett, just the person I needed to see" she began to stand up to greet her "We found a man who ... Mr Castle?" she gave Kate a weary look. He was the last person she thought she would see, especially since as far as she was aware his name was cleared from their case.

Kate began to open her mouth in an attempt to speak but Castle beat her too it.

"I'm here to solve the murder" he said excitedly, realising what he said and by the expression on her face, he began to rephrase his comment "I mean I would like to aid detective Beckett here on capturing the man who stole my identity" The Captain laid her glasses on the desk in front of her, walking round to where Kate and Castle stood.

She sighed as she leant against the rim of the desk. She waited a while to see if the man had any other 'brilliant ideas' up his sleeve but when he said nothing else she spoke.

"Mr Castle, I know you mean well but it is highly impractically for ..." she paused thinking of the right word "an unqualified person to be on there on the front line. Not only are you dangering yourself, you could possibly danger one of my team members and I'm sorry but I can't have that" He wasn't going down without a fight. He had come this far and he wasn't planning on leaving just because _she_ said no

"But I could be great assistance. Maybe I know something that he doesn't want me to and maybe he would expose himself to keep my mouth shut. If he knew I was with you guys, he might be worried I will tell you something and come after me" _what was he saying_ "and you could use me as bait, you know to lure him in and then trap him when he least expects"

"However unlikely that theory is Mr Castle, I still don't believe this is a good idea. I mean my team can't focus on keeping you safe _and_ on catching him. It's not humanely possible. I'm sorry but it is a no" Kate began to walk out as Castle pulled her arm, stopping her from leaving the door.

He wasn't going anywhere. Not until that yes came out of her mouth.

"Okay I'll make a deal with you–"

"I don't feel comfortable making _deals_ with you Mr Castle"

"Just hear me out" the captain gave a shocked looked. Even her team members knew better that to interrupt her like that. Who did this man think he was? But she continued to keep silence; she wanted what he had to say.

"Let me shadow Kate, I mean detective Beckett for the day and if _she_ thinks that I am too much of a liability than I will go and you'll never hear from me again but if she thinks I will be okay – I mean I'm a grown boy, I can handle myself – than you will let me stay" Kate gave a horrified look. Was he really pushing all the responsibility on her? She was _so _close to walking out the door.

_Damn it Kate, you should've while you still could_ she thought as she hovered by the door, hoping that he knew what he was saying.

"How about, you don't shadow Beckett and I don't hear from you again? I think I like that deal better. Now goodbye Mr Castle" she was slowly pushing them out the door as she shut it on them, pulling down the blinds as they stared at her through the window.

"Is she always like that?" he scowled as Kate nodded. She got the answer she wanted. She thought she would have been happier than this. Maybe even thrilled that he wasn't going to be with her but instead she just felt disappointment.

She kept seeing that upset little boy on his face and she just wanted to hug him. But realised she couldn't, not here.

"Are you okay Castle?" she said as they stopped by Esposito and Ryan – who looked at them confused – Castle didn't say anything and he didn't have to. She knew what she had to do.

"Stay here with Espo and Ryan, I'll be right back" he nodded as the two began to query him on what just happened. She began walking back to the Captain's office.

She didn't what the hell she was doing. What had come over her? She was so sure that Castle not being on the case was a good idea but now she was actually faced with the problem, she wasn't so sure.

She stood outside her door, staring at the closed blinds in front of her.

_Here goes nothing_ she closed her eyes slightly, inhaling deeply as she began to knock.

* * *

_I can't believe we are already on chapter 18! We've come so far and thank you all for staying this long with me! You are all AMAZING! xo_


	19. Take a Chance

"Yes?" she heard her call as she opened the door. The captain was sat back at her desk again, just like the way they had found her the first time. Although the paperwork had decreased slightly and she was drinking a cup of coffee

"Beckett my decision is finally, I'm not –"she closed the door behind her as she stood opposite her desk.

"I know sir but please hear me out" The Captain was all ears as she waited to hear what Kate had to say. Kate paused for a minute to let her thoughts work inside her head. The first time round she was silent but then again her head was telling her that Castle shadowing her would be the worst decision. She had the thought drilled so deeply into her head that she refused to believe anything else.

But the look Castle gave her as they left the Captains office made her walls come crumbling down.

Maybe she was wrong?

"All he wants is justice. And since it is that _justice _that makes mine and _your _job worth-while, I feel obligated to help him achieve that" The captain put down her coffee and stared at Kate. It was the first time that she had ever confronted her about something other than the case and by the looks of things; she was passionate about making this happen.

"... and he will get that when 3XK is sent to jail. All the _victims_ will" Kate winced slightly at the word victim. In theory that was all Castle was, another victim but somehow she felt like he was more.

He wasn't just _any_ victim.

He was the only one, accused for murder. He could have been sent to jail for years, for a crime he didn't commit. That deserves more than just sending 3XK to jail. If the tables were turned and Kate was in his position she would have wanted the same.

"No" the Captain frowned. Not only was Kate probably the first person to say _no _to her, it surprised her of the context the Kate was saying no to. Did she not want to capture 3XK?

"No?"

"Please just accept his deal Sir –"she gulped "let him shadow me for a day and I promise you that if I find him intolerable or a liability to the team I'll let him go" the captain looked hesitant "You have to trust me" Beckett was the best homicide detective in NYC, _trusting_ her wasn't an issue. It was trusting Castle that the captain was unsure about. She saw that concerned look in her eye. She didn't know what to say to her.

She was responsible for the precinct and everyone in it. If this one decision meant that people could be in harm's way, she could lose her job. But she didn't want to lose Beckett either. What would people say if they knew she was just letting civilians onto their case? Her heart was torn as she just sighed.

"Fine" Kate released a sigh as a smile rose onto her lips "But it is just for a day until he can prove to me that he has got what it takes. He is _your _responsibility, don't let him screw it up"

"Thank you sir"

"Just know, I'm not doing this for _him" _she smiled as she was about to leave the door when the captain remembered what she wanted to tell her in the first place before she was so _rudely_ distracted. "Oh Beckett" Kate stopped, turning to face her "Before I forget, I need to update you with some of the recent leads" she closed the door and walked back to the position she was standing in only moments ago.

"We found a man who matches the profile of our 3XK, a Jerry Tyson. We sent pictures around the nearest places that surround that apartment and found a cafe down the road. We have had a reliable source that tells us he makes a regular appearance at the cafe everyday between 5pm and 7pm. I need you to stake out there until he comes" she past her a copy of the face of 3XK as Kate studied it.

He had such an ordinary face. If she saw him on the street she knew for a fact she wouldn't pin him for a killer. But that's the way things always happened. It was always the person who you least expected. It was 'the butler' situation. She nodded

"I'll get on that today, Sir" she paused "I'll bring Castle along at the stake out tonight" the captain just nodded. She had run out of _positive_ things to say about the whole situation. She just prayed that she wasn't going to regret this. "Thanks"

The Captain made her way back around to her desk chair before sitting down and placing her glasses back onto her nose.

"Now leave me in peace" Kate nodded as she walked out, closing the door behind her. She could see Castle riveting Esposito and Ryan with his 'exciting' stories. She could just imagine his face when she told him that she had gotten him that yes that he so desired.

She wasn't thinking about herself anymore.

She was doing it for him.

She made her way over to him as she heard the last bit of their conversation

"... and I would say ... Your future has just been re-written by me, Richard Castle" she frowned. _What happened to 'You've just been castled'_? she thought as she smiled. He noticed her as his eyes widened waiting for the verdict. "So what happened? What did she say?"

"She said" her eyes looked down to the floor as she continued "Sorry Kate but you're just gonna have to put up with him on the case" He wanted to lift her up in his arms and spin her around. He was _so _happy. Words could not explain how he felt right now and he knew that Kate really didn't know what she just did.

"Welcome to the team, Castle" laughed Esposito as he tapped him on the back.

"You'll be shadowing us tonight on the stake out but it's going to be like a 'trial run' for you to see if you're well ... ready for this"

"I was _born_ ready" she smiled. She figured he would say something like that. But the question was how did she feel? She didn't know why she continued to ask herself this question because let's be honest Kate never did have an answer. If she wasn't able to argue and contradict herself, she would be well ... normal.

But in a strange kind of way, she was happy she wasn't – strictly speaking – 'normal'. Who liked normal anyways? Normal was boring – desirable – but ultimately boring.

As they left the precinct, they entered the lift alone and as those doors shut the outside world out, his hand intertwined in hers and she smiled up to him. He leaned in laying a kiss on her cheek.

"What was that for?" His heart was exploding inside of him, not many people would have given him the opportunity to one, take part in detective work and to two, work with someone he cared so much about. He smiled down on her as he spoke

"Thanks for taking a chance in me"


	20. Dragon's Den

[**Later that day**]

"Castle stay here"

"No Kate, I'm coming in with you!" she gave the familiar unsure expression as she looked between Castle and her team mates. With a reassuring nod for Esposito, she gave Castle the all clear and let him 'tag along'.

They were all dressed relatively normal – no cop business here – just a few people going out for a drink. They of course had back up hovering outside the cafe as Castle, Esposito, Ryan and herself went inside. They took a seat near the bar as they just sat and waited. They didn't know how long it would take or when he would arrive but until they saw that same face as the one on the photograph, they weren't going anywhere.

"We need to stay low and when you see him, give the nod and I'll walk over to get his guard down. No one move until I say –"

"Do you want to use me as bait?" Castle interrupted her as her head spun towards him. It took her a second to realise what he just said before she pulled a disgusted look and whispered

"No!"

"Are you sure I mean I can –"

"Castle, I said no" she rolled her eyes as he kept quiet "I need you to stay here with the boys, okay?" he gave her a reluctant look. He didn't like that plan. What happened to being on the front line of the action? He wanted to be where it all kicked off. "Castle?" eventually after several seconds of the 'Beckett glare' he nodded.

She could only hope that he stayed true to his word. The last thing she needed was for him to try and be the superhero. She cared too much about him, to let him just risk his life.

They were quiet for a while as she heard the tinkle of the door bell as it opened. Her back was facing the door as she watched Esposito and Ryan in front of her as they looked from the door back to her, before lifting their heads slightly in a nod.

She understood.

The time had come.

The dragon was in the den.

She ordered two drinks; a lemonade for herself and a scotch for 3XK. If she was going to get anything out of him, he didn't have to be sober.

She glanced at her friends, in a sign of good luck before she began swaying her hips over to the booth where he sat. She felt uneasy. This was the man they have been after for months. This was the man that killed three people a week. And most importantly, this was the man that framed her Richard Castle.

He was facing her as she walked towards the booth. His eyes were preoccupied on something in his hands as she placed the scotch onto the table in front of him. Unlike most normal people, he didn't flitch. He didn't even acknowledge that there was someone in front of him.

She coughed slightly under her breath

"Mind if I take a seat?" she sounded husky and she hoped that her obvious nerves weren't seeping through her calm disguise. He gave a slight upward nod, still not looking at her. To anyone else he would seem rude. Maybe even slightly anti-social but either way, it didn't matter. She would have sat down regardless.

"I hope you like scotch. I saw you from across the bar and _had_ to come and meet you" she tried to imagine what he would sound like. Would he have that deep mysterious voice that appeared so often in movies? Or a friendly voice that told your brain that he wasn't a murderer?

She waited hoping for him to reply but as she waited, he still remained silent. This wasn't exactly how she pictured it. "Cheers" she eventually said making a clink sound as her glass touched the untouched scotch on the table. She smiled as she took a sip out of her lemonade.

"You think I don't know who you are" his voice was definitely going down the mysterious route. She was going to play dumb. This guy couldn't intimidate her. Not when there was a cop squad stationed around the perimeters of the cafe.

His lips curled to a smile. "You don't think I could see you over there when I walked in?" she tried to be seductive. Maybe this was all an act to make her nervous. Maybe he was just doing it see if she had anything to hide.

She would rise above it, pretend that she hadn't a clue what he was on about

"So who did you think I was handsome?" he sniggered under his breath, clearly showing her that he wasn't a fool. He could see right past her disguise.

"I know you're with Richard Castle over there and I _know_ that you're a cop Detective Beckett" her face almost drained as she heard him say her name "So cut the act" it was times like this she wished she had an ear piece. Just the reassurance from a voice inside her head, telling her that it was all going to be alright but she didn't have an ear piece.

She was all alone, left to her own devices.

"And how do you know that then?" finally his eyes rose up to hers, piercing her with his glaze. His crystal green eyes made her whole body shiver and if that wasn't enough, his smile made her stomach winced. He had a remarkable almost split personality face as his eyes screamed murderer and his smile was that innocent little boy in it all, inviting you in.

She never realised _creepy_ until this day.

He leaned in close, as she automatically moved back

"If you think I'd tell _you_ that, you aren't as clever as I thought" he moved back, leaning his body against the smoothness of the booth behind him. "So what's your next move detective? But think carefully, I'm _always_ one step ahead of you" she ignored his question as she remained calm.

"Aren't you going to touch that scotch I brought you? I paid for that myself" she watched as his eyes looked down towards and back up to her.

"No" her breaths were getting faster as she tried to remain calm. What was she going to do? She couldn't just arrest him, could she?

"In that case, Tyson I believe you're under arrest for the murder of –"as she stood up, in an attempt to grab handcuff him, he spun around holding a gun to her throat. She was right to think that she couldn't just arrest him. Who did she think she was dealing with?

She wondered now why she never saw the gun before but then realised maybe she did. She knew he had something in his hands but it never clicked what that something was.

He had her facing her friends. She could feel the coolness of the gun at her neck as her eyes caught Castle's. He looked at her as Esposito and Ryan raised their guns.

"You shoot and you won't only lose one life in this cafe"

* * *

_Oh it's all kicking off now guys! Sit tight, it's gonna get intense! _


	21. Confrontation

"If I go, she's going down with me boys, so make a choice" he watched as they lowered their guns slightly before he continued "Wise choice" He had noticed that all the people in the cafe had managed to evacuate themselves as soon as they saw the gun.

He couldn't blame them, he would have done the same but it didn't matter, they weren't his main target. If they were, escaping wouldn't have been so easy.

"The cafe is surrounded Tyson. You won't get very far" spoke the Latino cop, he had realised was called Esposito. _Silly little boy _Tyson thought. Was he really trying to reinforce _his _non-existent authority into the situation? They all knew Tyson had the upper hand here but he would indulge in their little formalities. He had seen them do it enough times.

"Let Beckett go and we'll put in a good word for you to the DA" _Lies _he smiled to himself. Did they really think he was that stupid? They clearly didn't know who they were dealing with. _Pathetic Cops_ he smiled as he pretended to lower the gun in submission _they haven't a clue what I'm capable of_.

"And they'll treat me nicely?" he questioned. He did enjoy playing the innocent victim. The white less-bold out of the two men, stepped forward, his hand raised slightly.

"Put the gun down slowly and we'll do our best" He was so tempted to hand – Ryan, he believed his name was – the gun over but that would be easy. He wanted to tease and taunt them with the idea that Beckett was in _his _control.

With one slip of his wrist, they could watch her die. It was a satisfying thought but again, too easy. He began to lower the weapon as he could almost hear their sighs of relief before he sprung it back up to her neck

"Just joking guys, I wouldn't do that even if I _was_ feeling nice"

"Stop playing games Tyson. It's me you want not her?" _Oh and here was the hero to the rescue_ he smiled. He had wondered when the silent lamb would speak up.

"Oh my dear Richard, I didn't see you there. Do you mind it if I call you Richard? I know you seem to be known as Castle these days" He could see the tension in his bones. His face was stern like he was trying to prove that he was scared but Tyson could see past that. He could see his blood pumping in his veins and his heart trying to leap out of his body.

He was nervous.

Of course he would be.

Tyson was standing there with his _fancy piece_ at death point. Oh he did enjoy these precious family moments.

"I'm not here for small talk, Tyson"

"Oh feisty today aren't we? I've always had you pinned for a big friendly giant. You know all hardcore on the outside but nothing but a big softie on the inside with nothing to show for" a smirk rose on his face "Pity, I thought using you in my little scheme would have been a good idea. Turns out I was wrong"

"Why did you pick me?" he heard the question like it came out of thin air. Tyson wasn't a man of coincidence. He didn't believe things 'happened' for a reason, whether it was fate or coincidence. It didn't exist. There was a reason behind everything.

"It was a spot of genius on my part. I figured it is _so _unrealistic that such a nice reputable man as yourself would commit a murder. So unbelievable that it could become believable. It wasn't expected, giving you the perfect opportunity to do something out of the ordinary and out of character. I knew you wouldn't have the guts to do something so remarkably genius yourself, so I thought I'd help you out. No need to thank me"

He should have won award or something. He was getting away with _so _many things and no one could catch him. He was like the invisible man. He could slip in and out as he pleased. It was all going well until well this very moment.

Was it a mistake that he picked Castle?

Maybe but then again this very exciting may not have happened.

Maybe this was his plan all along and maybe this was what he wanted from the situation. He revealed himself to them, laying out tracks so they could find him. His reasoning behind this was a mystery – to them anyways – but he wanted to disappear.

"Thanking you? No I should be applauding you" Castle paused as Tyson suddenly became very intrigued – for the first time – in what he had to say "Applauding you for all those years you spent killing innocent people and congratulating you on all those many years you'll spend in prison paying for it" he couldn't help but laugh; a loud sickening memorable laugh. He hadn't heard anything as funny in his life.

Maybe he was wrong about what he said before?

Castle was quite the entertainer. He needed that in his life.

He couldn't complain, his life was pretty awesome but laughing never hurt anyone and he _did _like hurting people.

"Oh bravo Richard Bravo, I see why you're a writer -" his smiling face had suddenly faded "because humour's the only good quality you possess and it's _all_ you'll ever be Richard, a comical writer. Don't get me wrong, people will always laugh but never _with_ you" He spoke slowly to let Castle linger on his every word, absorbing his wisdom. _That shut up him up_ he thought as he could feel Kate tightened under his clutches.

He looked down at her. "What's the matter sweetheart? Don't like the way I described him? Well listen good because I'm never wrong" The gun was back at her neck, pushing her skin slightly as all eyes were on her. "Okay so here's what's gonna happen" they were all lingering on his every word. He could see their brains ticking away, thinking of a plan and fast to outdo him but he was one step ahead.

He had already played every possible scenario in his head and figured out an outcome to every single one, all of them leading to him winning of course. "I'm going to escort dear Kate here out of the cafe. You're going to call off you're lovely friends outside and I'm going to leave, never to be seen again. Kate will be fine through all this, granted that you don't try and funny tricks"

They all looked hesitant. He didn't care for an answer. That was the plan he was going for. He gave a farewell nod as he began backing away from them, still keeping his eyes on them.

"Wait" shouted Castle as Tyson came to a stop. _Superman needs to retire_ he thought as he rolled his eyes. He was getting fed of him getting in his way. He wished now he picked a different identity. Castle had one of those infuriating personalities. Tyson wasn't sure whether he liked him or not but right now, he was sticking with hating his guts.

There was silence before Castle spoke.

"Let me speak to her"


	22. I Wish

"Well I guess it's your lucky day Richard. I'm feeling generous. You have two minutes"

He watched as Tyson nodded at him reluctantly as he began to take his first step forward. Castle didn't know what he had planned. Let's be honest, it was a rare time when he _planned _any of his actions. Over time he had realised he was more of a spur-of-the-moment kind of guy. He was going with the flow and hoping his instincts didn't fail him.

He could see Kate's eyes widened as within each slow step he closed the gap between them. He was finally close to her. He wished he could just grab her in his arms and hug her. Tell her that everything was fine and he would sort it.

He took her hand in his as he smiled at her.

He wished that it didn't take a life threatening situation to bring them closer. He imagined this moment differently in his head.

He couldn't let the one of the best things walk away from him.

"Castle, what are you doing? Don't do this, I want you to stay safe" he could see how scared she was. He hadn't seen this side of her before and he hoped he never had to see her in this position again.

He couldn't imagine a world where Kate wasn't always safe but in reality she was _never_ safe. She was cop safety wasn't always in her job description. But nethertheless he would still hope that one day she _would_ be safe, with him.

Tyson still had her clasped in his arm but his gun had gone limp in his hand, like he was resting it slightly on her shoulder. If he was going to help her, he had to do it now while he was staring out the window.

Esposito had already told the squad outside to stand by and to not react until instructed. It was only a matter of time now.

Patience was all they had to focus on.

"I just wanted to know that you're alright?" he asked as she smiled and nodded. Tyson rolled his eyes. He was starting to regret his 'softer' side. _Wouldn't_ _it be nice to just turn off your emotions?_ He thought, it would make killing so much better and well not having a conscience can't be nothing less than a plus – well in his mind anyways – as Castle still stood in front of him, he began to grow impatient.

Was he still here?

"Time's ticking Richard. You might want to hurry this up" he had sarcasm in his voice that no one liked the sound of. His eyes looked briefly to Tyson giving him a glare before reverting back to Kate as he kissed her hands once more.

He felt like she wasn't as scared now – either that or that was his brains way of coping - she was standing like she was so sure of herself. If the situation was different, a stand like that could scare off any man but situations weren't different.

This was happening now.

This was real.

He analysed her as he let his brain tick. It was that outer confidence that made her a cop but the whole having-a-gun-to-her-throat had shaken her up. All it took was a slip of his finger and she would be finished.

He gulped at the thought.

"I love you and whatever happens I want you to know that we will always _pull_ through this together" They never lost eye contact as he hoped that they gained a telepathic connection and that she understood what he was trying to say. He was never good at coding messages but this had to work.

But he prayed to God that she was better at deciphering codes than he was encrypting them. His connection was broken as Tyson interrupted, growing impatient with their incessant delaying.

"This is sweet and all and I'd hate to break the moment but you've had your say and a deals a deal" just as Tyson began to walk away. Castle hoped Kate got his message he pulled on her hand as she ducked under his Tyson's arm and out of his clutches. She was behind Castle as Tyson stood there surprised – well not utterly surprised, in all truths he should expected they would try something - it was suddenly just him and Castle in some weird standoff in the centre of the cafe.

Kate had joined Esposito and Ryan as they welcomed her but it wasn't over, not yet.

"You think you're _so_ clever don't you like you're all gonna have a nice happily ever after. Well here's a spoiler, you're not clever and after that little stunt, I'm not so confident about the happily ever after either" He had his evil eyes back on as he glared at Castle. Although Castle was terrified, he stood his ground. If this guy wanted him, then it was him he was going to get.

"You underestimate me Tyson" was all he managed to say. His voice was stronger than he felt but he was glad for it. At least one thing seemed to be going right.

"See that's where you're wrong. It is _you_ who underestimates _me_" he smiled and then within a blink of an eye, Castle was in the position Kate was in moments before. His hand was held tightly behind his back and again that _famous_ gun, held tightly at his throat.

"Castle!" called Kate.

"Now the tables are turned. I couldn't have planned it better myself" he sighed as if he was suddenly bored of everything "But however much exciting potential _this_" he motioned to the situation "could be. I can't stick around. I got places to be, people to kill" They waited for him to back out. They couldn't replay what Castle did for Kate. They knew it would just be repeating the situation.

They had to let him leave if there was any chance that Castle would live.

* * *

They waited until he was outside before rushing out in search for Castle. If he stuck to his word, he would have ditched Castle and ran for the hills. After all, he would have just been a liability and extra baggage that Tyson couldn't afford to carry.

"Castle?" she called for him but there was no answer. It was dark and they could barely see a hand in front of their face. It appeared to be some kind of abandoned forest like area and Tyson could have easily escaped through the bushes.

There was no need for Castle anymore.

He _had_ to be there. "Castle?" she called again searching for him but still no answer. Her heart was racing. He can't have taken Castle, he can't.

They had performed a search around the area in search for him, in case Tyson 'dropped' him off further away from the cafe just as a precaution. But after almost an hour of searching, it seemed hopeless. They couldn't find an awful lot in the dark. It felt like she was blind searching for a needle in a haystack. It all seemed impossible but she wasn't giving up.

Not on Castle. Not now, not ever.

She had to find him if it was the last thing she did. If she had to stay there all night until early morning, she would.

There had to be something.

There was a loud bang that sounded like a gunshot from the distance and she had hoped for the best. _Please be safe_ she thought _please be a firework. _

Her heart was aching. Not knowing was worse than anything.

She wished that she could turn back the clocks.

She wished he didn't try to save her.

She wished it was her.

"Beckett" she heard her name called as she spun around to see Ryan standing behind her, holding what she hoped wasn't what she thought it was. _Please bring good news. _She wanted so much for him to smile at her and tell her that they found Castle not too far away or that he was just unconscious but still alive.

That's all she wanted. She wanted him to be safe and alive.

Her hand grasped her mouth as she began to see him clearer.

He wasn't smiling, and he wasn't bringing good news.

This couldn't be happening.

"We found Castle's coat abandoned in a bush nearby and" he paused unsure whether to disclose the next breath.

She nodded as he sighed "there's traces of blood on it"


	23. Don't Leave Me

She felt like she was hyperventilating.

She felt like the whole world was crashing around her.

Castle was not dead.

He couldn't be.

It was like her legs lost all the strength as she came crumbling to the floor. Ryan wasn't quick enough to catch her. No one could have prevented this.

"We need to get it to Lanie before we assume the worse" but it didn't matter what he said. Nothing could stop that pain in the back of her throat and that churning feeling in her stomach. She held up one hand as she motioned for her to give her a minute but she knew it would take more than a minute to recover.

What happened to theories?

What happened to the Kate that used to think for the best, always the positive thinker?

Nothing was what it seemed but she could help feeling like maybe this was the moment that she had been dreading. She wished now that she had never made the Captain agree to have Castle on the case. She hoped that he wasn't dead.

_He isn't dead_ she repeated in her thoughts but the more she said it the more she lost confidence in her words.

She was sat crouched on the ground for what seemed like hours. She watched as her squad searched the perimeters. She felt blocked in. Not just because of the people or that yellow strip of tape that cut off the perimeter. Her head was collapsing on her.

She was finally losing it.

She wished she was dreaming or maybe even under some sort of spell. That was the only way that seemed to make sense to her.

But she couldn't just sit there all day, hoping that by some miracle he would just stroll back into her life. First she breaks his heart and now she killed him. She gulped at the thought. _No _she wouldn't think like that. She couldn't.

Castle wouldn't want her moping around. If he was where she thought he was, he would want her to get to bottom of it and send 3XK to jail where he belonged.

She _had _to do it, for Castle.

She began to get to her feet as she wiped the dirt off her jeans. The people around her had begun to disappear as the light was starting to touch the surface of the ground. _How long had she been sitting there?_ But she wouldn't give up. Who needed sleep anyways? She wouldn't rest until she need he was back in her arms.

She began to walk in the only direction that 3XK could have gone. It was either forest to her right or the road to her left. She knew for a fact that if he choose to go down the road route, not only would they have seen where they had gone, herself but every single member on her staff on surveillance would have seen them. If he was as clever as he made out he would have chosen right.

She began on her quest to find him. Everything was ten times easier when she could actually see what she was looking at.

As she looked around now, what she thought was a 'forest' was in fact just an overgrown garden. Well _garden_ was an understatement as it was almost like a forest at the sheer length and depth of it. It made her wonder how far it actually went?

She felt invisible as the people around her began to ignore her existence as she wasn't in any rush to make them see her. She was quite enjoying the idea of being in the unknown - a world that she was like a ghost in the cross between crossing over and the real life – it seemed a lot easier than facing the reality she was trying to avoid.

She tried to think like a murderer – she knew enough of them – what would _she_ do if she was trying to escape undetected whilst carrying a hostage? There weren't many places she could have gone.

She ducked and pushed branches out of her face as she went deeper into the unknown. The mud below her feet squelched slightly and her heels felt like they were in sinking sand.

"Castle I need a sign. Please just give me a sign" she tried to push the thought of her new shoes inches in mud and focus on finding him. It was then the squelching was substituted with a crack. It sounded like she had just stepped on a bunch of – now broken – bones but as she looked down, she gave a breath of relief.

It was only a stick.

She wanted to laugh at herself. She was being paranoid. Everything reminded her of Castle, dead or alive. Her eyes narrowed as she crouched so she was closer to the ground, moving a few leaves that were bundled out of the ordinary next to the stick. Normally leaves fell in a carefree way, landing where they pleased not in a neat bundle.

She smiled as she saw engraved into the ground two deeply drawn letters in the ground.

"FR" _Thank God_ she thought. She knew he wouldn't just leave her in the dark. He would do his best to give her a sign. It seemed to be his trademark as she remembered his embedded message as he spoke to her. She didn't know what he wanted her to do but she knew it involved pulling and that sounded like a better option than remaining captive. _Thank God_ she thought again as she touched over the ground.

It was still deep which meant it wasn't drawn that long ago.

It meant one thing

"He's still alive" she smiled. _Yes Castle_ she wanted to cry or rejoice. She didn't need to know whose blood it was on his coat because she knew now that he was alive. He must have inscribed this in the ground as a trail for her to follow. She knew he was alive.

Realistically, the initials had to be written in the same time frame as when they found the coat and if Castle was dead, one, they would have found the body or traces of the sign of dead body close by and two, if he was dead he wouldn't have been able to leave a trail. But then again, how was she to know that this sign was left by Castle and not just a bystander having a bit of fun.

_No_ she couldn't think like that.

_This_ was Castle speaking to her. He _was_ alive but she didn't know for how long. She quickly pulled out her phone, calling Esposito.

"Beckett are you okay, you left and –"

"I'm fine, I just need you to check out what the initials FR mean. How are they linked?" She could hear how unsure Esposito was. I guess it was only natural considering she did kind of vanish. But she knew he would do this for her.

"I'll get on it. Oh and Beckett, the blood found on the coat wasn't Castle's -" before he could say anything else, she was interrupting him.

"I know"

"How do you -" he was pretty sure no one knew about the results yet, considering he had only found out from Lanie, seconds before her phone call. Unless they suddenly shared some psychic connection, he was left confused.

"He's alive Espo, I can feel it" They had hope and a lot of it at that. Something to chase after and no matter what anyone said. She knew her instincts never lied and right now they were punching her in the face and telling her that he was alive and kicking.

She smiled as she spoke down into the phone before hanging up

"He's left us a trail"

* * *

_I'm seriously think I'm enjoying writing this A LOT more than you guys are enjoying reading it!? :') I really hope that's not the case but if it is, no bother I will continue. I've never abandoned a story and that isn't gonna start now. Plus the added bonus that I have big plans for these two! Who's excited!? I know I am!_


	24. Remember

[**Moments before**]

He began to leave the café, still holding Castle in his grasps. He could see the squad outside – how could he miss them? – But he knew that by now they would have called them of. They would be stupid not to.

Castle meant nothing to him, he could have killed him when he had the chance but at the moment he was his safety net. However much he hated to say it but he _needed_ him, for now anyways.

He was pulling him deeper into the darkness of the bushes as they just continued walking. He was pretty such that this 'never-ending' forest led somewhere.

Things always did.

He knew this café like the back of his hand. Just because he wasn't using the 'front entrance' didn't mean he still couldn't navigate himself back to anywhere he wanted to go.

He had a plan from the start where he _wanted _to go. It was just the case of getting there.

"Where are you taking me?" He rolled his eyes at the voice he was beginning to hate. He was pretty such he was safe now, so why on earth was he still pulling him along? He let go of him as Castle stood rubbing his neck slightly. "Are you letting me go?" he ended up saying, in that quizzical voice he used so well.

"I was considering it. I have no use for you anymore"

"But won't you be worried that I might tell people where you went? I am friends with the cops you know" they stood face to face in the darkness. He couldn't see his face but he was pretty sure it was a repellent as the first time he laid eyes on him. It was the first time that one of his 'hostages' didn't run away at the first sign of release. But then again, most his hostages didn't stay alive long enough to run away.

_Was he losing his touch? Getting soft? _No, of course not, he was only letting him go because he had potential.

He could _use_ him again.

"Yes I'm fully aware that you are _friends_ with the cops. But it's because of that, that I think killing you would be a mistake. Even though, the thought would satisfy me"

Castle gulped.

He had one side of him telling him run away while he was still alive but the other part of him was telling him to stay and distract. He knew that Kate would be on the search for him as soon as they left the café. The least he could do was to keep Tyson in one place for as long as he could, so they could find him. But his 'distracting' skills seemed to be annoying him more than anything and he had a creepy feeling that if he annoyed him anymore, it might be the last thing he did.

"So off you go" he began shoo-ing him like a dog, left abandoned in the woods but this dog wasn't going anywhere. "Before I change my mind" but Castle just stood there staring him like he was speaking a different language.

He saw the flicker of the gun still in his hand as he attempted to motion him to go back the way he could. His eyes focused on it in his hand as Tyson noticed. "Don't get any ideas Castle. We all know I'm better trained at using this thing than you" he smiled as for a brief moment his attention wasn't on Castle and within that moment, Castle leaped at him

"But I'm heavier than you" he said as his comeback – which even he thought was a bit poor – but he lunged, grabbing the gun between his hands. Of course there was a struggle, neither of them wanted to be defeated. Castle didn't want to let him win, he had won enough when he stole his identity and Tyson didn't want to lose to a _nobody_ especially when that nobody was Castle.

Tyson of course had the upper hand as he was holding the gun but like Castle has said, he _was _stronger and therefore by him catapulting himself at Tyson, it would've cause a bit of damage. Castle used all his force to bang the gun out of Tyson's hand as Tyson began trying to aim the gun at Castle.

It didn't take long before there was a gun shot.

Castle released his grip.

_Was that him?_

He was standing on his feet now as he did a once over on his body and yes there was blood on his coat but he was pretty sure it wasn't his. _Was it?_ His eyes widened as he saw Tyson lying on the ground, comforting his leg that was – as Castle expected – seeping with blood. _Did he Richard Castle just shoot a murderer?_ He would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling a little smug in that exact moment.

Now would have been the perfect moment to leave, whilst he was still lying on the floor in pain but this was Castle. He _wanted _him to be alive and well in jail and he couldn't do that if he had run away and lost his trace on him.

"You shot me?" he said in a weary voice that had a touch of _almost_ humanity. Castle wanted to smile

"I did, didn't I?" he couldn't keep that look off his face and just when he thought Tyson was vulnerable. He leaped off the ground, grabbing Castle in his grasp again. He leaned in close as he whispered in his ear

"I _was_ going to let you go but after that little incident. I've changed my mind"

_Was this the plan he had in mind? Was this his plan all along?_ Though Castle as he rolled his eyes. Probably not but whatever happened, Tyson was still in sight. Beckett was finding Castle and if Castle was with Tyson, they would find him too. He pulled out a metre of rope from his pocket and began wrapping it around Castle's arm, holding in handcuffs. _Who casually carries rope around with them?_ Thought Castle as he frowned, letting Tyson tie him up.

He began to pull on the rope like he was a slave as he spoke "Let's go superman, before the light comes up" he began to drag Castle behind him as Castle began to pause. "What now?"

"Can I take my coat off?"

"What?"

"My coat" he paused "Can I take it off?" he had a patronising tone to his voice that Tyson didn't like but if allowing him to do this would give him a peaceful journey he would do it. He nodded as he watched Castle remove his coat and leave it in a bush. Without letting the moment drag on anymore, he began to continue to drag him away.

They had lost enough time as it was and they couldn't waste any more time. He could already see the light rising in the distance. They needed the dark. They needed to be invisible, especially now that he had an extra lump to drag along with him. He had a great plan for Castle. Once they got to the place he would give him a long and painful death and no one would know where he was. He would die all alone and what Beckett found him it would be too late.

_Yes, it will all be worth it_.

He didn't know where Tyson was taking him and in all honesty he didn't really want to know. But they had been walking for what seemed like hours and he was tired. He was pretty sure Tyson was tired too considering he was no walking with a limp and a bleeding leg.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop and take care of your leg?" Tyson was quiet as Castle continued to try and persuade "I mean you're losing a lot of blood and you're not going to last much longer at this rate" He could see that Tyson was clearly trying to ignore him but he hoped that some of what he was saying as sinking in. "And no matter how brave you are, you're leaving a blood trail that I'm sure the cops will find sooner or later" It finally got through to him as he stopped for a moment and turned to look at Castle.

"If we stop, will you shut up?" Castle nodded as Tyson stopped for a moment as he let Castle sit on the ground as he tried to bandage up his leg as best as he could. Castle watched as Tyson began ripping parts of his clothing and wrapping it furiously around his leg.

"So what's your plan, where you taking me?" Tyson rolled his eyes. He should have known that Castle was incapable of shutting up. He should have known better than to sub-come to his incessant rambling.

"Why would I tell you that"

"It's not like I can tell anyone" he held up his bandaged hands to his face "I'm tied up remember" Tyson looked unsure but either way he knew Castle was right. He had nothing to lose. He would be death soon enough anyways.

"We're going to see FR" Castle frowned. Was this code for something? He saw his confused face as he smiled "You may be tied up but I don't trust you" he frowned as Tyson began to look away.

He needed to get the message to Beckett.

Even if he was lying through his teeth, it was worth a try. He searched frantically for something to draw with. His eyes focused on a stick nearby to him. He never realised how hard it would be to draw with both hands cuffed sure enough he managed to scribe the initials into the ground.

"let's go" Tyson's voice echoed in his head, shocking him as he began moving leafs behind his back to cover the words in the ground. He rose to his feet as Tyson continued to pull him along. He took a quick glimpse back, looking at the little pile of leaves where he once sat.

He hoped Kate found it. He hoped she deciphered the code. He hoped that she found him.

Before he turned back to face his doom, he had a final thought before he focused on staying alive.

He signed. _Find me Kate_


	25. It's Not What It Looks Like

[**Present**]

She made her way back to the precinct as they scanned the database for the initials. It only made sense that the initials were a name. That was the only logical reason they could think of. _What else could initials be of?_ It wasn't until now that she realised the amount of FR's in the world. Of course she knew something like that would have happened. FR could stand for both male and female but she hoped that one name would pop out at them.

She wanted to desperately get some lead. Something would bring him home. Giving a sigh, she leant against the table as she stared at the murder board. She focused on his face. She stared at him. _I'll bring you home, if it's the last thing I do_ she thought. It wasn't about 3XK anymore. It was about Castle. It had _always_ been about Castle.

She stared Ryan as she began to speak "Look for links between FR and Tyson. There has to be something, it can't be just random coincidence" he nodded as they continued to search the never-ending un-useful links. Seconds, minutes, hours and even days could have flown by as they stood staring at the screen. Even if time itself stopped, it wouldn't have a difference. In a way she was grateful that technology allowed her to do things like this.

Imagine a world where technology wasn't around.

Imagine searching for an unknown name manually.

But then again databases are only as good as the information that is put into it. She felt like this person – who ever that person may be – would be their link to finding him.

He or she held the key that would lead them right to the source.

"Beckett" her head spun around to see Ryan walking towards her "We've found someone" her eyes widened. _Was this the lead they were looking for? _He was standing in front of her as he showed her that dreaded brown canvas file that contained the identity of this mystery person "It's a Fiona Right. She is the only one that lives near enough to the café and also has been seen to take regular walks past that apartment on the high street"

_This was it_ she smiled. As she looked at the picture, all she saw was a white haired lady with a withered face and a promising smile. She looked like nothing more than just someone's grandma but then being a cop had changed her way of thinking.

Appearances _could_ be deceiving.

"Let's go" she smiled as she grabbed her coat and took one last look at the murder board. _I'm coming Castle_ she thought as they she flicked her hair in her stride.

Taking one step closer to where he was.

* * *

[**Knocking**]

"Fiona Right?" they knocked loudly on the front door. It was silent, maybe too silent. "NYPC open up" and yet there was still no reply. Out of pure politeness, they continued to knock until enough was enough and Kate gave the nod, alerting Esposito to kick down the door.

She didn't know what she expected to see but what she saw was far away from the opposite. The room seemed empty but warm as it was surrounded by floral print everywhere they looked.

The squad walked in, guns rose as they scanned the area. A little old lady strolled over to them – one small step at a time – as she looked up at them, then at her broken door under their feet.

"I'm not as fast as I used to be" Kate stared down at the dainty cup of tea in her fragile hands as her gun lowered. "Would you care for a drink?" There couldn't have been less threat in one place as there was in that moment. She _seemed_ so harmless.

"Thanks but we're on police business" Fiona smiled as she motioned for them to take a seat on the beige and light pink floral sofa that was opposite a matching armchair where she sat. They looked so out of place as they sat awkwardly, dressed in black in comparison to the bright girly décor around them.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Fiona looked mortified like that was worst thing she had heard in all her life. She took a sip out of her tea before placing it down on the small table beside her.

Her every movement took minutes in itself and the two found themselves watching her every move with a fine precision.

"Sure but I told them in the store that I did pay for those chocolates. They told me they wouldn't pursue -"

"It's not about the chocolates Fiona, it's about Tyson" Kate watched as she registered the name in her head to be left with a confused glare on her face. This wasn't exactly the response she was hoping for. But she could feel it in her bones that somehow Fiona was in alliance with Tyson. And that only meant one thing.

She was trained to handle these kinds of situations.

Kate couldn't figure out how or why Tyson would align himself with such a woman but they only had theories to go by. Kate smiled, trying to hold back her frustration.

The more time they wasted, the more likely Castle was in danger.

"I don't know who you're talking about dear" she smiled sweetly "Is he a celebrity? I'm sorry but I don't watch much television nowadays" They both shared that same expressionless faces as Esposito gave a tired sigh at Kate.

_This could go either way_.

They could go the long way or the short way. Kate knew which way she wanted to go down.

"Don't play games with me Fiona. There is a life at stake. Tell me what you know" her voice was sounded aggressive which even shocked Esposito. "If you don't co-operate, I'm going to have no choice but to take you in" Fiona barely flinched but like a badly delayed reaction, she shivered. Kate refused to break eye contact with her, just in case there was that flicker in her eye that gave the game away.

Her gut was practically screaming at her, telling her that Fiona knew something. She couldn't let her win. She couldn't let 3XK win. Not like this. Not when they had Castle captive.

"I – I -" Kate smiled as Fiona began to stutter under the pressure. Maybe it was working? Maybe all she needed was a firm hand to spur on that confession that they had been waiting for but just when she thought Fiona was breaking, she stopped. "I'm sorry but I promise you I don't know who this Jerry Tyson is"

"I know you -" she frowned, absorbing the information Fiona just gave her "Wait, I didn't tell you his name was Jerry" Fiona smiled as she picked up her tea again and began taking sips.

"Yes you did love. You asked me if I knew about Jerry Tyson"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't" Fiona was pushing all the wrong buttons within her. If there was something Kate hated more than liars was people who lied directly to her face. Fiona laughed like Kate was insane and she was just pacifying her.

"I know what I heard"

"AND I know what I said!" Her voice came loud and hard, pounding on Fiona in a violent rage as she had to stop herself for ripping her throat out.

"Well you clearly don't dear" That was it. _No one _would tell her that she didn't know what she was talking about. She knew full well what she said. She stood up as she leaned forward; if Esposito didn't grab her hand and pull her back to Earth, she was pretty sure Fiona would have been in a hospital.

"Beckett, calm down!" she was panting as she looked at the innocence in Fiona's eyes. Her eyes had that innocence but her smug smile on her face told her otherwise.

"Let me go. I know she knows something. She's distracting us Espo. Castle wouldn't have led us here otherwise" The room was silent as she stared at Fiona. Esposito leaned in closer to her ear as he began to whisper to Kate.

"Look at her Kate" He could feel her body jerk as her vision seemed to clear as she could see the reality for what it actually was. Was she being over paranoid? Maybe she did say his name? Maybe she was just so convinced that Fiona knew something that she had lost all reasoning "She's a scared elderly lady. If she says she doesn't know anything, I think it would be in our best interest to leave it"

"But Castle …"

"If it is her, we can re-evaluate when we have more evidence. We can't just accuse her of something we have no proof – other than some initials – to show that she _did_ anything" Her guard began to come down as she sighed. He was right. He was her voice of reasoning. He leaned forward, now facing Fiona as he smiled. "I'm sorry about that Mrs Right" Fiona nodded not completely sure what else to say.

They stood up gracefully as they began to leave the room, the door still left on the floor. Fiona watched as they walked over it as she frowned at them

"What about my door?" Kate stopped, looking below her feet before turning to face her. She forced a smile on her face as she looked at Fiona. There was a familiar glint in her eye that she had seen somewhere before but she couldn't remember where. Instead – for the first time – she ignored her instincts.

"We'll send someone to fix it"

"Sees as you do" smiled Fiona as she took a sip out of her tea and stared into the distance, like nothing happened. Kate frowned. There was something about this whole situation that was off. There was something that she was missing. Esposito has left and it was just her and Fiona. She took one last glance at her before following in his footsteps.

When they were out of sight, Fiona smiled, taking her empty cup to the sink. Her eyes widened as she found her phone that hung from the wall in the kitchen. She began dialling that familiar number as she waited. The caller on the other end had a harsh voice, one she knew so well.

Her innocent smile was gone as it seemed darkness shadowed her and alongside it that sweet grandma like voice faded as she replied.

"They're on to us"

* * *

_Beckett will find Castle soon. But be patient my readers, these things aren't just done in a day ... within every chapter she is getting one step closer ... whether she knows it or not _


	26. FR

_"Kate I'm here, where are you?" _

_She could hear the voice in her head. She searched for him and where he was. She walked towards it before seeing him in a dark alleyway with a bright light shining upon his head. She could see his battered skin and scarred face. _

_He was hurting. _

_She tried to walk towards him but she couldn't. It was like she was watching the whole thing from behind a glass window. She could see him but she couldn't do anything. _

_She was left powerless._

_ His eyes flickered open as she banged upon the glass, trying to get his attention. He was scared and she wasn't doing anything about it. She couldn't. She wanted to go to him. She wanted to reassure his broken spirit.  
_

_"Kate, help me, I need you" he whispered. He looked so weak. All the strength was drained out of him and this was all that was left. This was what she had led him too.  
_

_"I'm coming Castle. I'll find a way" she whispered in her sleep-like state. She didn't realise until now how much he actually meant to her. At first he was just part of the job which then became friends. When he was missing, all she cared about was finding him. He couldn't die on her watch or under her responsibility. She had to admit that through it all she seemed selfish, only caring about her job and her reputation but as the night grew on and the days followed soon after, she was finding herself thinking that it was more than just that. It wasn't about her anymore._

_ In truth, it never really was  
_

_"I'm scared. He's going to hurt me"  
_

_"Don't be scared" she held her hands on the glass. A figure emerged from the shadows arriving into the light as he smiled, swinging that gun in his hand. Castle closed his eyes in defeat  
_

_"Why won't you save me?" His voice was quiet, like he was crying  
_

_"I can't Castle, I'm stuck. I can't get to you. I'm doing whatever it takes" his eyes still remained closed as he bowed his head.  
_

_"It's okay, I forgive you" It wasn't long before Kate knew what was going to happen.  
_

_"Leave him alone Tyson" she shouted "Don't hurt him" she watched as Tyson slowly released the trigger as the gun was fired, his eyes joyful as he laughed at her before it was too late and Castle's body's limped to the ground _

_"NO!" she screamed as a tear fell down her face. _

_The light dimmed and it was darkness. _

* * *

Her body felt shaken as she awoke with real tears dripping down her cheek and real heart break to follow. She took a deep breath.

_It was dream._

_ It wasn't real._

She repeated to herself. But it sure felt like it was real. She sat upright in her bed, before glaring at her alarm clock. She had barely had two hours sleep as she tossed and turned unable to find peace. Just when she drifted into some kind of sleep, she was bombarded with thoughts of Castle's death.

She had heard that dreams often displayed hidden meanings and signs. But she was too exhausted to even contemplate what was happened in real life never mind her dreams. However much she wanted to, she couldn't just turn off her thoughts.

It just wasn't going to happen.

She wasn't going to get any sleep until he was found. She thought about Fiona.

Thinking back to it now, she was pretty sure that she didn't say anything. She was positive that Fiona knew more than she was letting on. _More than she was letting on_ thought Kate as she repeated the thought in her mind.

"Oh my god" the words came out of her mouth slowly as something clicked inside her head. Everything suddenly made sense. She remembered now why she knew that familiar face. Fiona wasn't just any old friend of Tyson's.

They were related.

She knew she shouldn't have ignored her instincts. They had never let her down before.

She felt so stupid.

She made her way to the precinct in nothing but her pyjamas. It was dark as everyone had gone home but it didn't matter whether the room was full or people or as empty as it was now. She would have gone there either way. She used to spent endless night there, searching through the files. It was practically her second home.

She reached her computer as she searched for Fiona Right and sure enough that familiar face popped up onto her screen. Then the thought hit her. What 'Right' was a cover up? It was a long shot but she was taking the risk as she typed in Fiona Tyson and low and below, the same face came up. "Gotcha" she stared at her face.

Of course she looked ten times younger but it was pretty clear that it was in fact the same person. Eyes never change, from the moment you are born and it was the one thing that people couldn't have plastic surgery to change. You could alter your wrinkles, your lips, your chin but never your eyes. And because of this, they always gave the game away.

She began to scroll down the file as she read how Fiona Tyson allegedly died.

_In the late 1980's Fiona Tyson died alongside her daughter, Mona Tyson whilst aboard the Finest Rail._

"Finest Rail" _The woman has a sense of humour_ thought Kate as she saw the link between _Finest Rail _and _Fiona Right_. She began to rapidly opened Google, searching the name of the train. She felt such relief like she had just stumbled upon gold.

She found an article as she read:

_Finest Rail was America's finest train, invented in 1984. It provided luxury seats and the smoothest travel. It was the highest fashion trend to be seen on that train and even a cafe benefited from the railway sights. That was until 1990 when a bolt connecting Cabin 22 and 23 loosened causing the Cabin to topple off the tracks, bringing the rest of the train down with it. Many civilians were killed and several injured that day, making this one of America's monumental days. The train still sits at the scene of the crime, forever resting there reminding people of that fateful day. Due to that, the reputation of our local cafe – made famous by the train - followed the same tragedy the Finest Rail endured. _

It had turned 7am as the sun began to trickle through the gaps in the blinds. Soon enough Kate could hear hustle and bustle of people as the elevator doors opened, bringing in a new line of people. The first one to see her was the Captain as she frowned, seeing Kate's tired eyes staring down at her computer screen.

"Beckett, did you go home last night?" She was at her desk as Kate looked up at her. She yawned slightly as her hand covered her mouth. "You look exhausted" _Sleep would have to wait._ Kate thought. She couldn't waste time sleeping, especially not when she had a new lead to follow.

She smiled at the Captain, ignoring her concerns.

"I know where Castle is"

* * *

Nothing was heard expect the subtle sounds of breathing as they sneaked up onto their target. She could see the abandoned train ahead of her and she knew that this had to be the Finest Rain.

The name was no longer appropriate for the unloved train as it stood there in its tarnished state, leaves and vines encasing this broken frame. She beckoned for her team as they followed close behind her, their guns raised and ready to fire at any sigh of danger.

She couldn't guarantee that she would find them – although she hoped that she was right - she would have been an idiot not to check it out. Kate was inches away from the narrow opening as her heart was practically jumping out of her chest.

They had to be quiet, Tyson had the hearing of a greyhound and a single crunch would give their positioning away. Her heart stopped as she heard the crunch of leaves escaping from the footsteps behind her. Her eyes closed.

This was it.

"NYPD!" she shouted as they began to raid the place. It was dark and the only light she had was a small flashlight in her hand. She lit up the surrounding area, hoping to find a dark lump that would be Castle.

But her face dropped.

What she saw wasn't what she had expected.

It was ten times worse.

* * *

_Okay I know you guys are probably thinking, 'when the hell is this fic going to end?" well I'll have you know that I have just finished writing the ending and I think it's pretty awesome - if I say so myself - so hang in there guys, the ending is not as far away as you may think! ;) _


	27. Checkmate

"They're not here"

Her voice echoed in the dust. "Where the hell, are they?" she was so sure that this was the place. _This_ was where she was supposed to see him and yet again she was faced with pure disappointment and another dead end. She felt Esposito's hand on her shoulder but she didn't even flinch.

She could barely feel her heart anymore. It had been through so much during the whole case and she was pretty sure that it had escaped long ago, alongside Castle when he was first kidnapped.

The floor was damp, except for one small patch in front of her. She knew they had been there but they weren't anymore. "He's gone" she had resulted to a whisper.

Her team was still searching the area for clues but it was no use. Tyson was better than that. He wouldn't have left a trace of evidence. She prayed for another sign. But all her hope was slowly fading. She was almost positive that Fiona would have told Tyson something. If Tyson knew that Castle told them the initials in the first place, he would monitor him.

She felt her stomach squeeze at the thought that she had just made Castle's experience a whole lot worse. Tyson would be angry, annoyed that his cover was blown. She didn't know how long Tyson would go on before he realised the Castle was more of a liability than worth. He would want to get rid of him as soon as he could. Kate sighed.

The clocks were ticking.

"We'll find him" spoke Ryan softly but she wasn't so sure anymore. "Let's go" he patted her on the back lightly before speaking again

"There's nothing here for us"

* * *

[**Flashback**]

_"They're on to us" Tyson's eyes widened as he heard the words in his ear. He hoped that she was joking, that this was some sick way of making him nervous but deep in his heart he knew she wouldn't do that unless she was serious. _

_He listened as she told him everything that she knew. He stared down at the phone in his hand before glaring at Castle, his face growing darker and darker within each breath. _

_The train wreck that wasn't too far from the café but it was dark, cold and miserable. "How did they find you … but you didn't tell them anything right … that's good, I trained you well … Yes we are there, not for long though … yes I understand" Castle tried to make sense of the inaudible noise on the other end of the line but he couldn't figure out anything but mumbling. He tried to make out what Tyson was talking about instead but after a few minutes he figured that Kate was on their trail. _

_It meant she figured out what FR was and had an idea of what was going on – more than he knew anyways – his smile faded from his face as Tyson's eyes glared at him. _

_He was angry and Castle knew he was busted.  
_

_"Right I'll deal with him. Okay bye Nan" his eye contact never broke with Castle as he slowly began to shut his phone in his hand, before walking slowly towards where he sat. "Can I take my coat off he said, tell me where we're going he said, I'm not going to tell anyone he said…" his voice was harsh and Castle didn't like it one bit. _

_He was pretty sure he had just shortened his life expectancy. _

_"Well looks like you've just led the cops straight to us. Well done you" Castle gulped. He didn't like the way Tyson was speaking to him – not that he ever spoke to him in a nice sort of way – he watched as his head cocked from side to side every so often before he squatted in front of Castle. _

_They were on the same eye level. His hand grabbed his chin, making Castle face him "As a reward, we have to move from this very comfortable hiding place to somewhere -" he paused "less friendly" If this was what Tyson classed as 'comfortable' and 'friendly' Castle wasn't sure he wanted to know what was unfriendly in his mind. __As far as he was aware a train wreck wasn't exactly five-star luxury. _

_He pushed Castle head slightly as he released his grip, before standing up and yanking the rope that bonded them together._

_ "You've rested enough, let's move"_

* * *

He asked himself, was he scared?

Of course he was.

He had suddenly run out of signs. There was no hope that Kate would find him. He didn't know where they were going, the only person who had any authority in this situation was Tyson and that wasn't a good position to be in. All he knew was they were off on another 'quest' to some unknown - and more than likely – deadly place.

Castle was well and truly by himself.

He walked behind Tyson, his hands sore from where the rope rubbed his bare skin.

This _wasn't_ fun anymore.

He wanted to go home. He thought about Kate, Alexis and even his mother. _What if this was the end of the road for him? What if he leaves without saying goodbye?_ He sighed.

He was tired.

In all truth, he might as well die. He had lost track of time but he was pretty sure it had to have been a good two days now and he hadn't eaten. He hadn't done anything but walk. His eyes were getting heavy as he tried to keep up with Tyson but it was hard to walk when you couldn't see where you were going. They had 'rested' every so often but it wasn't enough. Nothing was enough when your stomach felt like it was eating itself and your mouth had lost all moisture that it felt like sand paper.

Even Tyson began to drag his feet. He would have thought a clever guy like him would have brought some form of food to keep him going and more importantly _alive_. But then again in all fairness to him, he didn't know this was going to happen.

They began to dwell deeper into the depths of the forest and for some reason – unknown to anyone – they had come to a halt.

"Why did we stop?" Tyson didn't face him. Castle could see his shoulder lift and fall as he breathed. It wasn't long before he turned around slowly and held the gun to Castle's forehead.

"I'm bored. Entertain me" Castle frowned. _Was this guy being serious or was he being sarcastic?_ He hoped that Tyson wasn't secretly a Cannibal. The last thing he wanted was to be mauled and eaten by him. He sighed. He never did understand the minds of criminals and after spending days with one, he decided he didn't want to. They were always irrational and never really made a whole lot of sense but that was probably why they were so good at what they did.

"Do you want me to dance or something?" Tyson rolled his eyes. _Amateur _he thought as he prepared the gun to shoot. Castle heard the click and took that as a no to his dancing.

"I'd much rather you stand still whilst I kill you" they stared at each other for a while before he spoke "I've been thinking. The only reason the cops are after me is because of _you_. It would have been easy enough to have just left you behind but now I guess you've come too far. You know too much. But you see I have no reason for you. I want to disappear and you're stopping me from doing that. I can't leave you because after spending these 'precious moments' with you I've come to realise you have a big mouth, so the only logical reason is to kill you"

Castle gulped.

He had hoped his death would have been a lot more peaceful. He had always envisaged it to be in his sleep as he dreamt about the beautiful things in life. _Well I guess this place will have to do _he thought as he looked around to see beauty in its natural form.

The sun seeped through the gaps in the leaves and under different circumstances it could have been quite therapeutic. He inhaled as he tried to absorb his last senses. He tried to think about the sights, the smells, the sounds, anything that would take his mind off the darkness of his death and the consequences that brought for the people he left behind.

Tyson watched his every move before he spoke again "Any last wishes?"

"I have several" there wasn't even a gap between the two sentences. They were talking one after another and Tyson didn't like it when there wasn't that prolonging tension between them. "But I've figured you probably don't really care so go ahead. Kill me" Tyson frowned. It wasn't as satisfying when his victim was telling him what to do.

Castle closed his eyes, waiting for that shot to penetrate through his flesh but when there wasn't a sound or a unnerving pain shooting through his body, his eyes opened.

"Actually I change my mind" Tyson spoke as Castle's eyes narrowed on his weak frame. _Criminals ... always so indecisive_ he thought as he watched as Tyson pulled out his phone and began to dial a number. Within those seconds he had just derived another plan that was far more exciting that just shooting a man in cold blood.

[**Dialling**]

"Hello?"

"Kate my old friend, how nice to speak to you" Her eyes widened. _Was this really who she thought it was?  
_

"Tyson?"

"Yes, that's me ... I have a proposal for you" Suddenly she was all ears. They were just leaving the train site as she came to halt, standing still inches away from the wreckage. If it was money he wanted, she would raise the finance. She would do whatever it took. She knew how these bargaining things worked and she was prepared to do it, all of it.

"I'm listening" She tried to hear for sounds in the background to give her some indication of where they were but it was too quiet for human ears to pick up.

"I'm in need of some light hearted entertainment and Richard here is boring me so I need you to come pay us a visit. I know you want to see him and all you have to do is come here. He's yours" It was starting to sound too good for words and knowing Tyson, he didn't just give up the game this quickly.

She knew what happened when she thought he was giving up at the cafe. Just when she thought she had him where she wanted him, all this unfolded

"How will I know where you are?"

"I'll know you'll trace back this call and we'll be here waiting for you" there was a paused as Tyson inhaled and spoke again "Richard will still be alive, under one condition"

"Anything"

"You come alone. If I see a sign of another cop or I just feel like you're lying to me, Richard will die and I will savour every last second of it ... Deal?" She was hesitant. She knew it would be risky for her to just waltz up to them. It seemed too easy and she felt uncomfortable that after two days, he was just willing to give Castle up just like that.

It was like making a deal with the devil. But then again it was a deal he knew she couldn't and wouldn't pass on.

If they were playing chess, she would have been well and truly stuck in Checkmate.

She bit her bottom lip as she spoke.

"Deal"

* * *

_You'd never guess what guys!? There is only TWO more chapters before this fic finally finishes! I can't believe it! This makes me sad! :( _


	28. Don't Speak

"Castle!"

She shouted as she saw him sitting bent over on the floor. His legs were covered in leaves as his eyes flickered open before he smiled as he saw her. His hands were tied in front of him and a deep red ring around his wrist was forming from the rope.

She began untying him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She never thought she could have missed a person half as much as she missed him.

"Did he hurt you?" she spoke as he shook his head. She kneeled down beside him before she heard that voice from behind her.

"No I treated him well" her head turned to see Tyson standing behind her. The gun was waving in his hand as he smiled like he was greeting an old friend. She glared at him but instead of saying anything she chose to ignore him. She had Castle in her arms as she attempted to lift him to his feet. He was so weak and couldn't help himself up any longer. It was like lifting a car on to your shoulders without having those Hercules muscles.

"Where do you think you're going?" the gun rested on the side of her upper arm as Tyson stopped her from moving. Not that she was going anywhere fast, especially not with Castle's arm and entire body weight around her neck. He was in serious need of medical attention and if sleep, and hunger deprivation wasn't enough, she was sure dehydration could be the end of him if she didn't help him.

"You said you didn't need him anymore, that we are free to go" Tyson cocked his head as he laughed making Kate frown.

"I don't remember saying that" he smiled at her "I said I wouldn't _kill him_ as long as you came alone – which I see you have lived up to – but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun now that you're here" He had a creepiness in his voice that made the whole situation seem a lot more tense than it could have been. It was only now how she realised that coming unprepared wasn't the best idea she had had.

She was alone in a forest with a known murderer and the only protection she had was a weakened Castle and a gun. Granted the gun was pretty good protection but when it was up against a guy who was one step ahead of you, it didn't seem as helpful.

"What are you going to do to us?" he began pacing around her as her eyes tried to follow his position at all times but he moved like he was a vampire. Fast and smooth. It made her feel almost dizzy like he was putting her into some kind of trance.

He stopped when he was a few metres away from them. "If you think I'm here to arrest you, I'm not. I'm only here for Castle. You can go" she couldn't believe she was saying it. They had been after him for so long but right now she didn't care. She would rather let him go and leave the forest alive than kill him and that being the last thing she did.

"I know"

"Then why are you still here?" he smiled as he played with the gun in his hands. Castle was getting heavier on her shoulder as it felt like the life was slowly drawing out of him. She didn't know how long he had left but she knew one thing. She had to get out of there fast.

"I brought you here for a reason. Not so you could_ rescue_ your dear Castle but so you could watch and witness his murder"

"... I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me sweetheart. You didn't think I would just let you guys go that easily, did you?" he saw the hurt of her face as he pulled his hand to his mouth in a gasp-like motion "Oh ... you did. Well that's awkward for you" Of course she knew there was a catch. There was _always_ a catch. She wished she could have just shot him but her main concern was Castle.

She drew out her gun in her unoccupied hand as she held it firm towards him. She might not be able to kill him but she could attempt to scare him a little.

"Leave, before you force me to do something that I really don't want to do" her finger hovered over the trigger. She had no doubt in her mind that if things got out of hand, she wouldn't think twice about shooting him straight between the eyes. She watched as he shifted his weight from side to side.

She had just heightened his sadistic little game.

"If you shoot, we all know I will do the same. Although maybe that's what you want. Richard is in so much agony. Wouldn't you just want to end it all for him now? Stop his hurting?" She looked down at Castle, his hand rested on her shoulder and his eyes closed. "All you have to do is ask Kate?" Her attention was drawn back to Tyson.

He couldn't twist her thoughts like that. If she wanted Castle dead she wouldn't have risked her butt to rescue him. If Tyson thought she would just let him kill an innocent like that, he had another thing coming.

"Fine, so be it. I shoot, you shoot. But I damn well hope I hit you in the heart" His smile faded slightly as he evaluated the seriousness on her face. She wasn't joking.

"Are you sure that's a risk you want to take?" She thought about how she was going to do it. Where would she aim? If she injured him enough she could make her way out of there and that would be the end of it ... for now.

"Yes" she said confidently as she raised the stakes. She felt like she was in a game of poker and she had just bet all her money on one move. It was a risk but it was one she had to be willing to take.

She didn't have time to think anymore as she heard the gun shot and suddenly Castle wasn't by her side.

"Castle?" she called as she looked down to say him lying lifelessly on the floor next to her. "No" she whispered "Castle!?"

He wasn't dead yet as she could see his chest moving but Tyson had shot him in the side and he was losing a lot of blood. She looked up to see Tyson was gone, probably long gone but she didn't care.

Castle was dying.

She dialled the phone as her heart was racing

"I need an ambulance now" his hand drew to her cheek as she looked down at him with darting eyes. She could not just sit there and watch as he died in her arms.

"Kate?" he called. His voice was croaking and she wasn't too sure what to say or to do. Her only instinct was to keep him alive. She took off her coat, pushing it tightly to his side, in an attempt to stop blood loss.

"I'm here Castle" her hand cupped over his as she smiled. She stroked his hand. It was so cold. If the blood loss wasn't one concern, he was also losing heat. "I'm right next to you. You're going to be just fine. You'll see" His eyes were closing as he lay flat on the ground. It was completely silent and even his breathing had slowed.

"I'm ... so ... sorry" he said between breaths as her eyes began to water as she saw the dying look on his face.

"For what Castle?" She could tell he was struggling to breathe and if the ambulance didn't come any faster she was sure she would lose him forever. Her coat was already damp with his blood. She didn't know why he was bleeding so much but she was sure it was all the combined factors that were making it a lot worse.

"For being a pain, you were right. I shouldn't have -" he coughed which made Kate wince. It sounded so painful for him. She knew it wouldn't be long before his internal organs began to bleed and he was coughing up blood. But she hoped that she wouldn't get to that stage and that the ambulance would be there by then.

"It's okay Castle, don't speak. I'll tell you what, save it for when you're better okay? You can apologise then, please ... just rest" She kissed his hand before lying it in her lap and stroking it gently. His hand moved from her cheek to her mouth as he tried to quieten her but he had lost all the energy to even hold his hand up as it dropped to his side.

"I'm just so tired" he whispered as the corners of his mouth began to curl slightly.

"Stay with me Castle. It's not time to sleep, okay?" She stroked his face gently with the palms of her hands as she leaned over him "Listen to my voice. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Just don't leave me" Her voice was beginning to leave as she held back tears. The last thing she needed was for him to sleep. He couldn't sleep.

She didn't know the damage done to him. She could hear the ambulance siren nearby as they rushed to her side. His skin had paled as they loaded him onto the stretcher. She walked by his side as they lead him into the vehicle.

"Kate" he called again

"I'm still here" wires started to get attached to him and suddenly the whole situation was so real. It went silent as the doors closed and she watched as the ambulance drove away from her.

She hoped that wasn't the last time she saw him. But she listened to her gut. Deep down, she knew exactly what condition he was in. If it wasn't one thing it was going to be something else. S

he watched as he left her once again.

She prayed for a miracle.

That was all she could do.

* * *

_Who's ready for the big finalee? That's coming up in the next chapter! ... SQQUEEEEE_


	29. Forever In Your Debt

[**Ticking**]

She sat waiting outside the hospital door, waiting for a diagnosis and for someone to tell her that he survived. It felt like everything was in slow motion. Even the ticking clock was exaggerated in her mind and yet through it all, she didn't know how long she had been sitting there. It may have been minutes, maybe even hours but it seriously felt like days.

No one dared to make eye contact with her. It was like they knew something that she didn't and because of that they couldn't face her. Or maybe she was just being paranoid?

She leaned forward, resting her upper body weight on her knees. She stared at her hands rested in front of her. The blood was still there, _his blood_. She didn't have time to go wash them nor did she dare leave her spot outside the ward, just in case the doctor came to find her. So there it sat, stained on her fingertips.

When all was lost she let her mind wander deep into her thoughts. She thought about Castle mainly and every now and then Tyson would appear. In all truth, she didn't care that she let him go. There will always be another chance for her to find him and she knew the day would come when she would. But there wouldn't have ever been another chance for her to save Castle's life.

Fate had a way of giving a person things and giving them several pathways to chose. There comes a time in everyone's life when they have to overcome that obstacle and hope that they chose the right pathway for them.

She smiled, she was sure that she chose right and she will only one step away from a potential future.

"Kate Beckett?" the voice was muffled as she tried to focus back on what was going on around her. It took her a while before she fully registered that _she_ was the person the voice was calling for. Her head looked up to see a man in white

"Yes that's me" the man smiled as he sat down beside her. Kate's guard was suddenly shot up. It was never a good sign when a doctor sat down. It generally meant bad news and that wasn't what Kate wanted to hear.

Her good feeling was fading as the thought crossed her mind. _He better have good news_ she thought or she really couldn't face hearing it. She couldn't hear _those words_ come out of her own mouth never mind from a person who actually had the 'real' facts written in black and white.

"I'm Doctor Montgomery, the one that operated on your friend" she blinked several times, hoping that this was all a dream. But each time as her eyes opened, his calm face still stared back at her. He spoke slowly with a gentle voice, just case she was incapable of understanding anything else.

She tried to smile but her face wouldn't let her. She tried to do anything but stare or blink. But her body started to numb itself, in an attempt to prepare itself to 'cope'. "Mr. Castle suffered severe blood loss and due to his lack of nutrients and dehydrated state his platelets struggled stop him bleeding during the operation"

She recognised that tone of voice. It was the one she used regularly when she was telling grieving families that they beloved was dead. _This wasn't happening._ She refused to admit that this could be real. She focused on his tone. _How dare he use that tone with me?_ He has _no_ right. She could feel the anger burning inside of her but she knew it wasn't anger she was feeling. She knew that it was all a one big distraction to stop her from thinking about the tears that wanted to break out and control her with rage.

"We managed to remove the bullet from his side but his body started to reject the antiseptics and ..."

"If you're going to tell me he's dead please ... don't bother. I'd rather not know" she forced the voice out of her. Her breathing was rough. It had been a long few days and she was exhausted. She couldn't cope with anymore stress. The doctor smiled. Taking her hand as he stroked it gently, reassuring her or any pain.

"Mr. Castle is alive ... after a few days rest he should be _almost_ back to normal, depending on how fast his body recovers from the mal-nutrient he -" she interrupted him, losing all focus after he said that Castle was alive. The medical babble would have to wait. She had to pause to do her victory dance.

"Are you serious?" she couldn't contain her joy. _Was he really alive? She didn't leave it too late?_ The doctor nodded as he smiled in response. She wanted to hug him and slap him at the same time for making her think the worse. She realised now what it was like to be on the receiving end of these kind of situations and in all truth, she never wanted to have to be in this position again.

The doctor caught her gaze again before he spoke "He's awake now and he wants to see you"

* * *

[**Knocking**]

"Castle?" she opened the door quietly as she saw him lying on a steel bed, all wrapped up in white sheets. There weren't as many wires surrounding him as there were before and the colour had started to come back to his cheeks, giving him a healthy glow.

He smiled as he saw her approaching him and she couldn't help but smile back "How are you?" she sat on a small stool that was by the side of his bed as she took his hand in hers. He was so warm. She felt a tingle as their skin touched like they were meeting for the first time.

She remembered how they first met in the elevator. So much had happened since that fated day and she wanted to thank - whoever it was - for bringing them together.

Maybe she needed to thank Tyson.

If he hadn't chosen Castle as his identity, he wouldn't have been a suspect in her case. It was funny how things worked out.

"Better I guess. I don't remember much" he paused as he saw the red stains on her hands "Was I in a bad state?"

"Tyson shot you in the side before he made his escape and after that I guess rest was a blur for me too" She could see his eye focus on the bandages around his chest as she squeezed his hand slightly "but don't worry about the little details. You're going to be just fine. I know you'll make a speedy recovery Castle" his smiled reached the corner of his eye as they sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

It was nice not to have the drama that came with being a cop. It was nice to just sit there and find comfort in the warmth of his hand and the charm in his smile. She was happy.

He was alive and was going to be okay.

_They _were going to be okay.

She couldn't have asked for a happier ending.

"What happened to_ him_?" her face fell slightly as he brought up Tyson again. It made her think of him and she didn't like doing that. Especially when her mind also went back to all the things he had brought into their lives and the trauma he caused.

"We scanned the area, after you were brought in but we haven't found him. I'm sorry Castle. I know how excited you were to send him to jail and say your little catch phrase but don't worry we'll find him. He won't go unpunished. I guess, now just isn't the right time" he nodded slowly, taking it all in. He was surprised he couldn't remember a lot of it. Taking in mind, he wasn't in the best of shape. He never realised how dehydration could affect someone.

He thought about everything he went through and everything _Kate_ went through to make sure he was safe

"I'd like to thank you" her eyes met his as it sent shivers to her spine

"I didn't do anything. You should be thanking the amazing doctors that pulled you through this"

"Yes they've kept me alive but they wouldn't have even known about me if you weren't so determined to find me. You never gave up. No matter how hard it got"

"I wouldn't have been able to have done it if you didn't leave us those signs. Even when you were a hostage you managed to help us out. You're remarkable"

"What can I say, I guess I'm a natural" she smiled. He was starting to get back to his old self again. She missed his quirky remarks. In honesty, she just missed him. "I guess we make a good team"

"I guess we do" she replied. They never broke eye contact and in that moment, it was like none of this happened and it was just the two of them. They forgot they were in a hospital and that Castle nearly died. It was just them. Until Castle broke the moment

"Do you reckon I passed the Captain's test?" his face was serious as he thought about it. She laughed. After all that had happened, _that _was what he was worried about. Her smile was wide as she looked at him in adoration

"I think you _more_ than passed it" She gently pulled him into a hug. It felt so good to feel his arms around her and to finally feel settled after days of feeling like she was lost. Being with him, felt like home.

He was the teddy bear that the little girl clung to when she had nightmares.

He was the dummy that soothed the baby when she cried.

He was her Castle, the one that always reminded her of who she really was.

"I'm just so glad you're not dead" he smiled into her hair, inhaling her fruity scent. They had well and truly struck another level in their relationship. Where it would go now no one knew but whatever it was, he was all in. Her lips rested on her shoulder as she thought about him not being there. What if he had died?

She frowned as she continued "but promise me one thing ..." she left the hug as she leaned back on her stool and looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

"Of course, anything?"

"Don't _ever_ do anything like that to me again" his laughter was quiet but it filled her body like sunrays, warming up every beam of her soul.

"I promise" a cheeky smile appeared on his face as he leaned in close, whispering in her ear "Where to next Partner? I'm ready for my next mission" she bit her bottom lip as she whispered back

"The only 'mission' you'll be having in the next few weeks is _rest_. I'm gonna take _good_ care of you" He rolled his eyes in submission. It wasn't a secret that he would do anything for this girl. After all he owed her his life and he didn't have a problem with spending the rest of eternity with her

"Urgh, you're no fun" He smiled as he pulled her in close, their foreheads touching. The closeness between them made the butterflies erupt inside her stomach. It sent shiver down her spine and she loved every second of it. She enjoyed the way he made her feel and those days being so far away from him, made her _want_ him even more.

But she knew this was his plan.

He didn't want to 'recover'.

He was like a stubborn child refusing to admit he was sick. He was taunting her with lust and temptation and in all fairness she would have taken him up on his offer ... if he wasn't recovering from a gunshot wound.

Her instincts was telling her to show him how 'un-fun' she really was but she knew better. She would fight her temptation and take a tip out of Castle's book. If it was 'teasing' he was after, his wish was her command. Two could play at _that_ game.

She stared down at his lips as she spoke slowly and seductively. She could make him want her just as must as she wanted him

"I'm sorry Castle" she smiled before gently placing a kiss upon his lips.

Her hand moved beside her as she picked up the small bottle of medicine from the bedside table and dangled it in front of his face.

His lips curled as she spoke,

"I'm just playing by the rules"

**The End**

* * *

_And that my friends is the end. *tears* I'd like to personally thank all you lovely people who have reviewed, favourited, followed or even just read this story. Thank you ALL for coming along on this amazing journey with me. This was my first Castle fic and with the amazing response I've had I doubt it will be my last. But for now, just know that I am so grateful for all the support and if I do write another Castle fic, remember it will be written with you guys in mind! Until next time, Zoe xo_


End file.
